


Lucy's Gangbang

by FairyTailLover04, Shivern



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Gangbang, Group Sex, Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Modeling, Multi, Oral Sex, Photo Shoot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailLover04/pseuds/FairyTailLover04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: An offer of more money during a photo shoot leads Lucy down a road filled with pleasure





	1. The First Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned by me and written by the amazing Shivern, who has allowed me to share it here. If you want to read more of their stuff check them out on this site.
> 
> any rude comments will be deleted

Lucy arched her back, thrusting out her chest as the camera flashed. The fluffy pink lingerie was all she wore; it clung to her body tightly, creating small indentations in her somewhat plush body. Showing off her assets was simple and rewarding. There was a thrill to what she was doing, plus the money made it even more worthwhile. “That's it, Miss Heartfilia! Now open your legs a bit, let's get a nice tease going!” The cameraman was as excited as ever. The monthly wizard modeling magazine often chose her for a section. Whatever outfit she wore changed with each one, though they were always lovely. This issue was underwear, the last had been swimsuits, and so forth. Sure, they could be rather risqué, but Lucy loved the money. It was worth it every time, and her next payment would be in just a few minutes. With a few last, enticing shots, the photographer called it. “That should do it, great work as usual. Now let's talk payment...” His voice trailed off as Lucy fantasized what she'd do with the money. She could pay rent, some delicious food, perhaps even a new Celestial Key! There were countless ways to spend it. Treating herself was what she specialized at, and she was never out of ideas. “...some extra work and I'll triple your payment.” Her head spun, eyes wide. Lucy missed part of what he had said, but she knew he had mentioned more money. Triple was insane! She's be set for almost a year! How could she refuse the offer? Whatever it was it couldn't be hard, modeling was such an easy job. Heck, if they wanted semi-nude, she'd do it at this point. “Sure! I can definitely do that,” she exclaimed without hesitation. “Let's start!”

It should have raised a red flag when the now-giddy photographer ran over to a door that led out of the main studio area and called out. But she did realize something was up when a multitude of handsome, nearly naked men came walking in. Like her, they wore only underwear, but unlike her, they were all showing something extra. Their meager clothing was pushed outwards, as if something inside each man's underwear wanted free. “W-wait…! What’s all this?” she said in surprise. “The adult scene, as I said,” the photographer replied, “You’ll be paid triple, maybe even five times the amount if it goes well. Go ahead guys, have at it, but remember our rules for today!” Lucy had little else to say, her words taken away as the men stripped their remaining article of clothing away. Each and every man was sporting a stiff erection, their sizes beyond anything she could have anticipated. They looked eager, their eyes trained on her scantily clad and busty body. She wouldn't admit that she was somewhat interested, the men were handsome and hung, but she still had her reservations as the first man stepped up to her. “Let's get the show started,” he said with a chuckle. “Time is money; if part of my pay is getting to bed a broad like you, I'm not waiting. Now be a dear and get me wet.” One of his strong hands grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close. Lucy's face was almost right in his crotch, his meaty cock throbbing just inches from her face. She could feel the heat radiating off, beads of precum welling up on his tip. Part of her wanted to get out of here, but if these men were promised time because she had accepted the deal, how could she not reward them? It was a reward for her fans and some good money, she reassured herself. That is if they weren't just here for a slice of action with a curvy blonde gal. Timidly, Lucy began to lick his shaft. It tasted as could be expected, somewhat salty from sweat. She was admittedly inexperienced at this sort of thing, though not a virgin by any means, just that giving a blowjob was fairly new to her; all she knew about them were from drunken conversations with the other ladies in Fairy Tail. It couldn't be hard, she'd just go slow and sure, slathering his surface with saliva, pumping his length. Lucy seemed to be doing well, her new companion was smiling like a fool even while the photographer snapped picture after picture. “Good…! Keep going, Lucy, let's see some more action!” More? She wracked her brain for the snippets she'd heard. Cana had said men loved their balls being touched, and Mirajane said they loved eye contact, so she tried that. Lucy grabbed his jewels, staring up expectantly at him, squeezing as she wrapped her lips around his cock head. The fullness, the sheer heft he had was surprising; she never knew they could get this big. Compelled by how pent up she imagined he was, she began to work her way down his shaft. Inch by inch, she gobbled up his meat. Lucy found it enjoyable, being filled in such a strange way. She could really taste him now, his semi-sweet precum was flowing fast. Working her lips closer to his base, the celestial mage found a problem. He was simply too big! Try as she might, Lucy wasn't able to get his girthy member around that tough bend. At least by herself. He took notice of her struggles, her inexperience irking him a bit. “Let's take this all the way and have you deepthroatin’ like a pro,” the man growled, clutching her head tightly with both hands. “Down the hatch!” “Wai-gllrk …!"

She hardly had a chance to react. Her eyes watered and spun about as he forced his cock down her throat, all while the camera flashed. His rod butted its way past her meager resistance, spreading wide her esophagus for the last few inches of his manhood. Lucy's first reaction was brief gagging, trying to pull away, but his hold kept her from doing so. He was making sure she learned how to take a dick deep and she would have to adjust if she wanted control back. “Shit, you got such a nice little throat. If only my girlfriend could take my cock like you.” Gradually, her esophagus did become used to it: being a sleeve for a man's prick. Not wanting to disappoint or slow the production, she bobbed on his shaft slowly, his dick massaging every inch of her throat. Lucy felt oddly content as lewd squelches sounded from her as his thick cockhead stirred and rubbed her walls until they were pleasantly warm. It also pleased both parties involved that she could kiss his base with rhythm, saliva dripping from her lips. She was getting the hang of things, albeit being sloppy, or so she thought.

“Let's get the scene going, Miss Heartfilia,” the photographer said firmly. “Get a good finish; we have to move on!” The pressure was on her now, more than before. She couldn't disappoint these men; her paycheck was on the line. Not that Lucy didn't enjoy it so far, but… she wouldn't let herself cave like that. With what she'd learned so far into her first real foray of adult entertainment, she gripped the man's hips, plunging down onto his prick with vigor. His hands wound through her hair, holding and pulling in time with her motions. “Fuck… she's got a good pair of lips, too,” he groaned before turning to the cameraman. “Ain't this gal a first-timer? She's sucking dick like a pro.” The photographer never slowed with his work, simply shrugging as he got the best action angles he could. “Guess I gotta give my all too then. Hard work deserves a reward, right babe?” Lucy had become too engrossed in her new work to reply. Taking such an endowed man to the hilt was obviously tricky work, and to hear such praise gave her a sense of elation. It compounded on the pleasure she already felt fellating the man, a warm sensation filling her body with every pass she made on his cock. She hardly noticed his signs of what was coming, sucking him off right up to the end. Only did she know once his hips bucked into her face, his hands forcing her to the base of his manhood. Lucy grumbled in confusion, eyes going wide as she felt his balls tighten and shaft twitch. She was unable to brace herself as he forced his seed down her tight throat, giving her a meal she hadn't expected. It was hot, thick, almost like honey. Pumped right down her pipe, it clung to her walls as it went, filling her stomach considerably.

“Give me a good look at her face,” the photographer yelled out. “Let's see that expression as she gets a good taste!” The man was probably a little miffed that he had to leave her gullet at such a critical moment. Nonetheless, he forced Lucy off him, leaving a trail of cum as he left. It squirted from his tip all the way to the exit, dousing her mouth in sperm and completing his crumb trail. Every bud of her tongue was coated in it, long strands even bridging the gap between his wet cock and her lips. Lucy was impressed, surprised, mouth agape and showing how virile the man was. Subconsciously, she played with his cum, taking in the experience while the camera flashed. The salty-bitter taste, the viscosity, the sheer volume as it rolled across her tongue. It was a gooey, sticky, wonderful mess in her mouth and Lucy felt excited. Her body itched with unfettered desire. She wanted more. As chance would have it, Lucy would be seeing more. Three men walked up to her, just as large and hard as the first man. They looked eager, cocks almost painfully erect. She couldn't have them feeling so down, she had to ease their burdens. Her hands and mouth quickly got to work, stroking and sucking their members. Lucy had to learn to bounce between them, to pleasure them all equally. She licked and sucked one as her hands worked the others, switching when the men got antsy. Even better, she now knew how to take them all to the base, letting them stretch out her mouth and throat. To do less than that would be a failing in her part and dampen the undeniably arousing experience. Her mind and body burned with a heat; she loved it, enjoyed it. All she could see was cock and the strobe of the camera's flash. She worked herself, and the men, until they were all sticky and dripping with spit. Every time Lucy stroked their lengths, loud, wet sounds came out as their skin rolled against hers. The mage moaned softly, taking each man to the base, one after the other. Her motions became so lustful that the men soon were at their limits.

“Cup those hands, Lucy! Get your face right in there so they can pay you a bit of a tribute!” She wasn't sure what the cameraman exactly meant, but did as asked. Lucy pulled her hands back, freeing her mouth as she cupped them below her chin. The men knew what to do, hurriedly jerking themselves to their respective finishes. Eyes wide in a perverse sort of awe, she watched as they all came, a shower of cum raining down across her pretty face. It had her trembling as the hot, sticky seed splattered her fair skin, landing across her lips and tongue, and anything that missed fell into her palms. Even her hair was dirtied, strands of spunk clinging to her blonde locks. Lucy was left a bit disoriented, one eye forced shut under the weight of virile sperm. The men jeered happily, the reserves spent and emptied out across the cute girl who had been so happily servicing them. She had to clean up by herself, the men soon walking off. Scooping and pushing, the celestial mage eased it all into her mouth, gulping down everything she had pooled in her palms. It was almost difficult; the fun was unbelievably thick, making her smack her lips as she took it all.

Somewhat out of breath, Lucy had barely a chance to register the next man approaching. He must have had prior instructions, as his strong hands grabbed her, placing her back-down against a nearby bench. She was about to ask what was next when he brought his manhood to bear. His shaft slapped against her cheeks, hanging down from above her as he straddled over top, precum dripping down onto her face. Without being told, she knew was to do. His hand held her pretty, little face in place as she opened wide. He pressed his cock into her mouth, forcing it in without much regard. Lucy felt it stretching her jaw, lips at their max as he straightened out her neck and began to invade even deeper. The man growled in satisfaction as he shoved his entire length into her throat, balls resting across her nose. “If I had known a what a slut you were, I'd have tried to pick you up on my own,” he said in a rough tone, wrapping his fingers around her neck. The man huffed, body bristling as he began to thrust into Lucy's tight, wet mouth. It felt so odd to her; it was like her esophagus was being massaged, feeling pleasantly warm as he reamed her face. She could head the gurgling, the loud, juicy noises coming out as his cock stirred her throat up. Lucy let out muffled moans as he fucked her, saliva dripping out of her mouth, gravity making it run down to her hair. Before long, her eyes were tearing up from the surprisingly wonderful strain, her make-up slowly beginning to run. He was anything but gentle, breaking her throat in for the first time wasn't simple. She felt a bit delirious as the sensations overwhelmed her. His cock seemed to go faster and faster, balls slapping into her face. Lucy could tell, in the back of her mind, that he was close, but she was hardly prepared for when it came. At his mercy, the mage had to take every drop as he groaned and bottomed out into her. She'd nearly lost count of how much cum she had swallowed so far as another load spurt down into her stomach. Lucy felt, with an odd level of sensitivity, each rope of spunk landing deep inside her gullet. The warmth it had, being injected so directly, had her moaning quietly as he finished and pulled out. Long, thick strands of sperm and spit followed his member, hurriedly wiped across her face as another man approached. With her vision hazy, Lucy couldn't see what was coming. She merely opened wide, as was expected of her, and sputtered as her mouth was stretched to its limit. Her eyes finally focused on the massive cock, realizing the prick forcing its way inside her was almost as big as a bottle. Part of her resisted, part of her welcomed it; Lucy was conflicted but unable to act as his hands held her down, cock sliding deeper and deeper.

“That's a good cock-sleeve,” he growled. “Take my whole length, I can't wait to fuck that face.” The man wasn't even all the way in, and he was already beginning to use her as he pleased. He thrust into her throat, each motion yielding load, guttural sounds, using brute strength to break her resistance. Her face was overrun with saliva as he finally hilted her, body going slack as he drove his cock into its new, temporary home. The photographer stepped up, looking at her throat. It was obscenely stretched by the intruding meat. “Damn, look at that bulge! That's what we want to see, Lucy, keep at it!” Lucy took a backseat as he sated himself, body growing hot and bothered as he did. She was enjoying this, craving more even as her eyes welled up from the combination of strain and fatigue. The mage wanted to have that massive cock somewhere else, stuffing another hole and she was none too subtle about it. Her ‘partner’ noticed and paused, tracing a hand down her body until it slid right under her panties. The smallest of touches to her nether made her squirm and moan, as if begging for more. His fingers pushed inside, thrusting for but just a passing moment before pulling back out. He laughed, grinding his crotch against her sullied face as he tasted the nectar of her arousal. Just a grazing pass had left his fingers coated in it. “You really are a slut, aren't you? I'd use that spot if I could, but rules are rules sadly, I'm getting nothing but oral today. So, be a good girl and take it.” He resumed his ‘passionate’ pace, large wads of spit still running down Lucy's face. She had adjusted, or at least done the best she could, to his size, her throat visibly bulging to all the mens’ surprise. It seemed to server as fuel for his motions, his fervor growing as he watched the outline of his cock slide in and out of the mage’s tight throat. His strength grew as he came closer to his end. Lucy was groggy once again, her nerves and brain frazzled by everything that had happened so far. Due as well to the cock in her throat that almost rivaled the size of a glass bottle, of course. She felt used and satisfied, like it would only get better as she sated the men even more. It was hard to imagine what would come next, even as the man inside her groaned, his thorough face fucking coming to a close as his balls slapped into her nose for the last time.

Matching his physical girth, his load was as massive as could be guessed. Most if it made it straight into her stomach, near endless numbers of seed deposited into it for safekeeping. What was different was the shear viscosity, it was so thick that it began to back up, rushing back towards the point of entry in an attempt to escape. With her mouth plugged, it couldn't exit there, but her nose wasn't quite so blocked. There was a groan from her throat and a loud squelch as his cum erupted from her nostrils, smattering his jewels and following the lines of saliva down her face. He laughed at her rather pathetic display, amused at his own virility. The man slowly pulled out, his thick cockhead bringing a torrent of juices and spunk with it as it slid all the way out. There was an audible pop as he escaped her mouth, a gurgle following as a rush of sperm followed behind. Lucy tried to swallow, gravity proving to be a difficult for in her tired state, though eventually succeeding as she slowly regained her bearings. “Damn, Lucy, that was a perfect scene,” the photographer shouted, thrilled beyond words. “It'll be hard to top that, but we have just a bit left. Now, get that mouth ready; the men have been getting ready and you only need to catch.” She clumsily got off the bench, finding her spot and kneeling as the final trio of men stepped up. They were stroking themselves vigorously, and must have been doing so for quite a while, as they seemed pent up and ready to burst. Lucy wondered if she should lend her own aid, but figures they had it well enough in hand and simply opened her mouth as told. Her heavy breath already smelled like fun, a vague, bitter scent wafting across her tongue with each huff. The mage knew that taste and smell would be with her for days, especially with what these men were planning.

They may have been assigned the least interesting of roles, but they knew that a firsthand view of the upcoming display would pay off. Each man parked his cock on the edge of her maw, jerking like they were possessed. Their precum dripped onto her tongue, a small omen of what would come in a few seconds. Lucy was as prepared as she could be in her semi-lucid state as the small torrent arrived. They all grunted, pressing their tips against her lips as their ends came. Cum spurted from their tips, aimed carefully into her mouth. It covered almost every inch, hot seed pooling and coating her tongue. The bitter, tasty spunk rose, her hungry little mouth soon partially submerged in spunk, the taste permeating her as their orgasms left massive loads swirling inside her maw. She quivered, relishing the experience as the photographer snapped picture after picture. Lucy didn't swallow till told, and when she finally did, the large loads had her in a delirious, elated state as they slowly slid down her throat. She almost didn't see the first group of men downing an odd-looking pill, their members jumping back to full mast. The celestial mage knew in the back of her head what was happening as they gathered around her, pulling her in to service them. Lucy's reasoning was mostly gone, all she did was due to instinct. Her hands grabbed their shafts, stroking them in earnest; her cum-stained lips wrapping around their heads, sucking roughly. It was as if her whole body was thrown into it, even though her nethers were literally dripping this was plenty enough to satisfy her. The nearly half dozen men felt bigger than before, their lust almost malleable as they sated themselves with Lucy's more than willing hands and mouth. She was a dutiful girl, after all. They were pleased, far more pleased that expected, conferring together and agreeing to give her a good ‘farewell present. Though not in such kindly words. One by one, the men were close to popping, taking turns finishing just how they wanted. Her first gift was deposited across her mouth, lips glistening a pearly white as cum soiled them once again. The second man let loose across her nose and eyes, splattering her with thick ropes, almost burying her under them. Loads three and four further coated her, glazing and double glazing her face until it was almost completely covered. Five and six put the cherry on top, so to speak. They let out with such force that Lucy groaned in response, their seed weighing down on her as the dirtied her remaining features. In the end, the ‘innocent’ celestial mage was sullied beyond repair. The men wiped themselves off with whatever part of her was still relatively clean, be it her cheeks or hair. There weren't many places to do so; Lucy's face was dripping with sperm, rolling off onto her shoulders and bust. She panted, her arousal driving her mad as the heat, scent, and flavor of the spunk filled her senses, blinded by what felt like endless wads on her eyelids.

“Nicely done, Miss Heartfillia,” the photographer said in thanks, the men shuffling out while giving their own quaint remarks as to her performance. “I didn't know you had it in you, glad I asked, huh?” “S-sure… it was… fun,” she stuttered between her heavy gasps and the subconscious licking of her lips. Lucy could feel his wild smile without even looking. “I'll keep in touch, maybe we can do a second shoot like this. Perhaps even step it up a notch! You'll be paid accordingly, perhaps quintuple what you'll get for this set.” She was left in the studio as he went to take care of his film, mulling over the idea of all that money being hers. Five times what this was? When it was already at least triple a normal shoot? Lucy would be literally rolling in cash after that! At that point, she'd wouldn't need to ever worry about money again! In the meantime, she needed to clean up. She had to be at the guild in an hour and this left her with extra prep to do before then. Wiping the cum from her eyes, gingerly tasting it, she made her way to the bathroom. With a mirror in front of her, Lucy could see the absolute whorish mess she was, caked in sperm to the point it looked almost unreal. Water alone wouldn't put a dent in this, she had to use another… method, to clean this. Her fingers began to recite what was becoming a familiar dance, shoving the massive loads into her mad. The bitter flavor really was something extraordinary, her palate adjusting wonderfully to the unique taste. Perhaps even too well. She shuddered with every mouthful, every swallow. Lucy felt her loins almost itching in need, this hot, tasty goo working far better than any aphrodisiac she could think of. A craving was building in her, if she could have all this again… it would be heaven. Money was slowly seeming like less of an issue when pleasure came into the picture. That second shoot was already tempting beyond anything she could imagine. Especially since all she was imagining as she ate all that cum was what the men would do with her next.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy practices for her upcoming shoot

In the days and weeks that followed that blissful event, that impromptu, lustful experience, Lucy couldn’t take the memories from her head. Nor did she want to. She often found herself drifting away in thought, remembering that time and fantasizing of what would could have been if things went further. The photographer had said there would be more work, the mage almost longing for them to contact her again. It was like a craving, an itch that was slowly building.  
During the nights, she would grind into her pillow, working her fingers deep into her pussy. Lucy came several times each session, staining her sheets constantly, yet always wanted more. She needed another shoot to happen, or at least something that could sate her urges.

  
Luckily for her, she got both.

  
One morning, a package arrived. Lucy took it into her room, sitting in her bed as she pried it open. Inside was a note from the photographer, detailing info on another possible shoot. It all sounded simple, reading it over. She had two months to prepare for it, which would have been a near torturous amount of waiting were it not for what else the box contained. It was filled with all sorts of toys and tools, and of different sizes. Some of which were rather intimidating, which served only to excite and arouse her. Anal beads, dildos, cleaning and grooming supplies, most of which were designed for use at the ‘back door’.  
It was clear they wanted her to do anal, it couldn't be anything else with this combination of things. Lucy felt flustered just thinking about it. She had only had sex a few times and barely went beyond regular penetration. So, to see this was what was coming, it made her strangely curious. They wanted her to get used to it solo, to experiment. The mage would gladly do it, she couldn't help herself.

  
Yet, there was one last item that caught her eye. A magazine hiding under all the toys. She could see it was an adult one, the naked woman across the front made that more than evident. Lucy, feeling adventurous, flipped through the pages to see just what this publication filled itself with. It wasn't a surprise that most of it was porn, explicit in every way. There were men with women, solo pieces, and even girls pleasing each other. Her eyes tended to linger on the latter, thoughts growing idle as she looked at the girls enjoying themselves. A warmth filled her, a desire, but she didn't give it serious thought as her finger began to trail down into her underwear.  
It took a significant amount of effort to pull herself away, flipping through to find what Lucy had been looking for: her own photoshoot. If she had issues pulling herself away from the previous content, she'd never get away from this. She gazed over the spreading images, looking at every intimate detail they captured. Lucy saw herself sucking those cocks, which looked even fatter and thicker than she remembered, saw how they had covered her cum. The mage couldn't believe how naughty it was, how filthy... it was almost thrilling. Her hand began to push into her cunt faster as her thoughts turned more and more perverse.

  
She could hardly take it, looking at this images of her being defiled but unable to relive it. It was weeks away, how could she even being to... that's when she remembered her new toys. Lucy rummaged through them hurriedly, searching for something just right. With the number of things there were, it didn't take long to pull out just what she wanted: a thick, six inch plastic dick. The pink color was enticing, her lust-addled mind comparing it to those very ones she'd wrapped her lips around. She licked it, kissed it, imagined it was real as she looked at the shoot. Lucy wanted to be covered in cum again, to swallow it all down, to go even further than oral. Her blonde hair bounced, large bosom following in time, as she began to thrust her fingers into her pussy, retroactively wishing those men had stuffed her right there and then.  
She had to at least get as close as she could.

  
Unable to stand it any longer, she pulled off her tight shorts and tossed them away along with her soaked panties. Her hands clawed at her top, letting her large bosom hang free and clear. Lucy was as ready as could be, reaching down and over her leg to shove that thick, fake phallus in as far as it could go. She did it without a moment of hesitation, parting her lips and forcing it in past her tight, wet walls. Her head flung back as she gasped in pleasure, moaning loudly to anyone that could hear. She imagined a broad, strong man hugging her from behind, laying on his side with her and thrusting his prick into her hungry vag. Lucy mimicked her imagination, sliding the dildo forcefully in and out, even clutching her breast like her dream man would. The mage was so enthralled it was as if she had conjured her own thoughts into reality. Panting and groaning, she tweaked her large breast in time with her thrusts. Her body trembled, begging and aching for her to go faster. She not only did that, but doubled her force, roughly fucking her own cunt with the pseudo-cock until her juices began to drip and run from her stuffed hole. The sheets being stained were not of issue, only her sinful needs and wants. It didn't matter either who heard, if anyone saw, she lived for her own lust in this moment, driving home that dildo with such purpose that it was little surprise she was able to reach her end in only a few minutes. With her nipple between her fingers, other hand clutching the base of the toy, Lucy brought herself to climax. She envisioned the man burying himself deep, planting his hot, rich seed even further. Her body shook in acceptance, her orgasm causing her muscles to contract and shudder. A stream of juices sprayed from her cunt as she moaned into the air, almost forcing the entire cock inside her to where none was visible. If only the pleasure would last an hour, or even a minute, she would be truly satisfied, but it came to an end anyway.

Her body went limp, Lucy rolling over and letting go of everything she was holding. She came level to the magazine, her sexual high permeating her as she once more took in the sight of her own, true, perverse nature. The dildo came sliding out accord, dripping wet with juices, extra liquids spilling from her stretched vagina. It was a sight to rival those photos as she dreamed ever more of being dominated and used.  
The next few months would be quite interesting, that was for sure.

=====

It wasn't surprising that it was just the next night that Lucy began her training. Her whole day at the guild was a content struggle to resist her urges. She was thankful there were no posted jobs and that she'd be home for an early night in. All the more time to train, she reasoned.  
The mage had used the cleaning kit, among other prep techniques to get herself ready. She had a few toys picked out, a plug, and a small, thin dildo, but was still wary. Training herself would be slow, perhaps challenging, but she looked forward to the pleasure. Her fingers wound their way around her supple rear, encroaching on unexplored territory, and probing gingerly. Lucy poked, pushed, began to ease inside her backdoor.

  
She huffed as her incessant proding began to yield results. Her small fingers broke past the ring of muscle, sliding slowly into her rectum. A low moan broke from her lips, feeling a slight discomfort yet pleasure as she began to adjust to the feeling. Every wiggle of her digits sent shivers up her spine; Lucy could feel everything with crystal clarity. It was a new, exciting sensation and she found herself burrowing her fingers deeper as time went, thrusting into her sensitive nethers. Lube leaked out from between her fingers, gradually pooling under her butt.

  
“I didn’t think... it’d feel like this,” Lucy murmured between her ministrations. She was more than pleased so far.  
To end it here, though, would be a misstep. The young mage could go so much further. Fumbling a bit, she grabbed hold of the small plug she’d set aside. She coated It in lube, smearing another heaping if the cool fluid across her butthole. It was intimidating despite being of such slight size, but she began to push it in regardless. Lucy let out a low sigh as it slowly spread her, forcing her hole to expand beyond what she had previously felt. The inch-wide plug reached its max width after a half-minute of pressure, and a loud gasp escaped the mage as it popped inside. She ran her finger around the outside of it, feeling how the plug filled and stretched her. It was exhilarating, to say the least. Her fingers gripped the base, pulling until it was on the verge of popping out before letting it sink back in. Lucy could get lost to this, toying with her butt until she would eventually come. It sounded like a way to spend the rest of her day, if not for the fact that this was just half of her goal for the night. With a slow, steady purpose, Lucy pulled out the plug, trembling as it popped free and left her gaping ever so slightly.

  
It was yet another odd sensation, and one that compelled her to fill herself back up. Taking the dildo, a rather small and modest one, she coated it in a helping of lube as she lined it up. With just a small push, it easily slid it inside her ass. Lucy felt it fill her, spreading her not unlike the plug just had, but it went so much deeper. She gave little thrusts, hoping to ease it in gently while stifling her sounds of pleasure. Before she knew it, she had the entire length inside her, the end sticking out of her rear.  
Lucy hadn’t checked the actual length, guessing it had been around five or six inches, yet it felt like eight. Everything felt bigger stuffed inside her butt, she was learning that now as she began to dildo her backdoor. She started with a somewhat meek pace, a tad afraid of going too hard. The young mage felt the wide head pump and grind against her sensitive insides, stimulating nerves she’d never thought would be touched.

  
Part of her felt addicted to it already. How it filled her, stretched her, pushed her limits in new and amazing ways. Lucy was soon thrusting fast, aiming for those hard to reach spots. Each hit against them made her gasp, bliss filling her as her spine tingled with electric pleasure. It was little surprise that she had to go further, her fingers on her other hand rubbing her clit in time with her motions. Were it not for the fact she was worried someone would hear, Lucy would have been moaning freely. The sensation was so strong she could barely hold herself back. Her fervid fingers began to push into her pussy, grinding into wall as the dildo did the same just centimeters away. The mage wouldn't last much longer now that her digits were diving in. While it wasn't true ‘DP’, the effect was similar. Lucy was stuffing both holes as best as she could and losing herself to it.  
Only a minute or so passed until she finally came. She pushed deep on both sides, filling herself as full as could be while her muscle contracted. Lucy squirmed, fighting her tight muscles as ecstasy washed through her. Locked where she laid, she let it run its course, only letting herself relax once her orgasm finally ended and she could see the mess she'd made. Her sheets were stained and glossy with lube. Perhaps she'd used too much, there was more of it than her own juices, but it was also worth it. She could feel her body already craving a second round after just a bit if a rest, which she found to be more than convenient.  
Lucy had plenty of training to do and only a short span to conquer the rest of the toys.

=====

It wasn't long before Lucy began to expand her ‘horizons’. In the days that followed that first lesson, she's found herself hooked. She used larger and larger toys, each one better than the rest. The once inexperienced mage soon found anal stimulation to be almost addicting; she kept trying to go bigger and bigger, with both the toys she used and the pleasure she received.

  
On this particular day, just a few weeks into her training, she was ramping up in a big way.

  
Lucy knelt in her bathroom, the cool tiles chilling her hot body as she applied lube too herself and her toys. She'd gotten so accommodated to anal that she hardly needed it beyond getting started. Though in the case of what was doing today, she needed a bit extra, as two-inch beads needed a little more help getting in.  
The mage had one hand behind her, gripping the lead bead as she began to push them inside. She shuddered in anticipation as it pressed against her pucker, sighing as it stretched her open and slipped inside in one smooth, pleasurable motion. Lucy’s back arched with every bead that popped into her ass; she relished the feeling of her ring slowly spreading to accommodate each thick ball, only to quickly suck it in as she passed the center.  
Each and every one of those ten orbs had her on edge as they crammed inside her greedy butthole, colon stretching further and further as they made their home deep up inside. Lucy could feel them move about with unreal clarity as her stance shifted back and forth. She was groaning loudly as the last bead fit its way in and the mage could feel almost twenty inches worth of toy sliding into her tight ass.

“I bet the only thing better would be a nice, hot cock,” the celestial mage murmured as she hooked a finger through the ring that stuck out of her butt. Even a weak pull had her coaxing out the first of the beads, the pleasure forcing a gasp from her lungs. Lucy toyed with it, teased her own body until edging had even her mind begging for more. Her need for sexual gratification had been nearing something akin to an addiction throughout her training, and shed decided tonight that these beads weren't the only toy with a size measuring in tens.

  
She had a ten-inch, solid black dildo at the ready. It had a handy little suction cup, too, in case things got heated. The real selling point wasn't just the length, but the girth as well. Lucy found it comparable to the beads; the size would fill her completely. All she needed to do was get it in, which was easier said than done.  
Like most of her little sessions, Lucy was constantly breaking her size records. This alone aroused her to the point she leaked, the idea of stuffing this inside her was thrilling. She didn't even need lube as she hovered over top and began to lower her hips down. The thick head brushed aside her folds, sliding immediately into her pussy. Lucy huffed, pushing her weight down onto the fake cock, easing it in inch by wonderful inch until she felt it hit deep inside.

She had almost the whole toy inside her, Lucy shuddered in delight and was already beginning to bounce. The wide tip rubbed against her walls, even brushing against the mass of beads just centimeters away. It sent ripples of ecstasy up her back, forcing her to arch in response. Only having two cocks in at once could top this, but even she couldn't be sure of that.  
Pleasure racked her body, sweat beading up across her skin as her breath grew heavier. With her vibrant, blonde hair bouncing in time with her motions, breasts rippling and following in kind, she wound a finger back around and grabbed hold of that loop once more. Lucy began to pull, easing the beads out slowly but surely. She moved in time, synchronizing her movement to maximize that addicting bliss; she pulled on the beads as she raised and lowered, eventually popping them out one by one.

  
Part of her wished there could be a messy, sticky end, to get filled by cum. Alas, these toys couldn't do that, but she didn't let it slow her. Lucy didn't falter for a second, constantly playing with her was as her cunt was stuffed and emptied in rapid succession. She did let the hunger get the better of her, her lust building until she could no longer hold it back.  
Her soft thighs smacked against her lower legs, a free finger playing with her clit as she neared her end. She wanted to end fast and hard, pace ever quickening as her head grew woozy from all the sensations. It was like a bubble waiting to burst, and the beads were the pen to pop it. Lucy did it in one smooth, string motion: as she came down for the last time, knowing it would push her over, she yanked on her string of beads and pulled the last three out in an instant.  
Body quivering, ass gaping as the beads clattered to the floor, she let out a long, loud moan. Lucy let her orgasm dominate her, continuously fingering her clit and butt, as her fluids leaked and dripped across the tiles. She had lusted for this moment, this climax, letting the glow wash over her unabated. Even when the main portion began to fade, leaving behind a numbing sense of completion, the mage lifted off the thick phallus.

  
It glistened with juices, looking so inviting that she pulled it from the floor and began to fellate it. She imagined it a big, juicy dick, tasting her own arousal as it dripped from the surface. Lucy pushed it as far back as it could go, almost expertly stuffing it down her throat as she appreciated the taste of her own snatch; it was something she never thought would taste so good.  
For the remainder of the blissful afterglow, she sucked and toyed with her holes until exhaustion threatened to take her. She knew she needed to clean up, as Lucy unfortunately had to do other things in the morning. While fun with friends was nice, all she could look forward to was her next training session and the shoot that was just weeks away now.  
Lucy knew she needed to go all the way next time.

=====

Though as much as she had looked forward to it, the celestial mage was without the time to act. Nonstop jobs from the guild kept her busy up until just nights before the shoot, leaving Lucy both anxious and needy. She had to make sure to shower extra, groom, prepare everything she could just in case things went awry again. Yet, when it came down to her last little session, she thought taking it earnestly was the best course of action.

  
Stepping out of the shower, clean as could be, Lucy knew she couldn't wait anymore. The last two toys she'd wanted to try had been sitting there for almost a week, staring at her, as if asking why they'd been ignored. She didn't mean to, but the exhaustion from her day job had been for too much. This night, she'd get full use out of them.  
Laying out a towel, she plucked them from their perch on the counter and laid them down with her. She lathered them in lube and got into position. They were meant for certain places, after all. So, a tiny bit of additional prep was needed.

  
The one for her front was larger than any other she'd taken, though otherwise plain; the one poised at her pucker had a special spell in place that would inject water at the user’s behest. Another special thing to prepare herself. Lucy wouldn't just be taking the men's cocks, she reasoned, but their seed as well. Kneeling over top of them, they seemed even bigger, but Lucy wouldn't be swayed.

  
Slowly she eased herself down, letting them touch her quivering holes simultaneously. Their thick tops had her on the edge of her seat, so to speak, suspenseful yet hesitant. Lucy took a deep breath, mind buzzing with thoughts of how it would feel, and lowered onto them. Her pussy and ass were both parted with ease, all her training made them easy to enter but kept them as tight as ever. The mage already felt waves of pleasure as she pushed them deeper and deeper, beginning to use her body weight to force them past those tight turns.  
Her holes felt so full, stretched to their limit. Lucy moaned as she hilted the first dildo deep into her cunt, she couldn't help but grab the exposed end and twist it. Feeling the slight texture changes roll about soon had her breathing hard. All she needed to do was get the last on in, though perhaps hubris had bettered her on the front.  
This dildo was almost more akin to a plug than a phallus. It widened massively towards the base, approaching almost three full inches in width. She had gotten stuck on that last half inch, rump stretched to the limit. Lucy knew she had to so this, forcing her ass onto it as hard as she could. The mage groaned and sputtered, forcing her poor hole around the last bit of the toy until it was sucked into her ass in a sudden, but gratifying, instant. Her breath was almost visible in the steamy bathroom, her lungs emptying as she wrapped her fingers around the rim of the plug, pulling and playing to her delight.

It was so wonderfully addicting! She could do it all night, if not for the other toy lodged in her pussy. Lucy knew it took priority, and adjusted herself in kind. Leaning back, letting herself rest up against the step into the shower, she grabbed hold of the thick dildo and began to pump. The massive dildo rubbed and grinded against the plug in her ass, the large sizes proving to be perfect in another way. They pumped and jostled, all the while Lucy hurriedly thrust in and out of her aching nethers. She let her imagination run, though she wouldn't need to let it go too far with that spell on the plug. Lucy planned to activate it at the height of her pleasure, let it take her to climax. It wouldn't take long though, not with her wet, sticky juices leaking from her privates, butthole struggling still with the plug lodged inside it. Her mind thought of the juicy, meaty cocks that would soon be filling her in a few days’ time, the heat they'd give off, the scent and taste, it made her sweat just thinking of it.

  
Her mind grew further clouded as pleasure dulled her senses. A knot of tension was forming inside her loins as her motions grew faster and harder, and eventually growing on clumsy. She knew this was the moment, and was barely able to snap her fingers. It was the queue for the spell to start and it wasted little time in doing so. Within moments, Lucy could feel the rush of warm water filling her ass; her colon slowly stretching to accommodate the swirling fluid.  
Lucy moaned loudly, unable to keep her voice low. It was like one of Aquarius’ rough ‘showers’, but pleasant and directed right up her butthole. She quivered as her sexual high jumped in seconds, her thrusts growing weaker as her pleasure dominated her. Her free hand rubbed her belly as water continued to fill her, an unbecoming face gracing the young mage. Part of her, in the back of her lust-addled mind, wondered how she could hold on for so long. Every passing moment meant her orgasm would be that much better but her control that much worse. There wasn't much time until her climax came, rushing over her like the water filling her intestines. Lucy pushed her toy as deep as could be, spinning and grinding it into her weakest spot as her back arched and legs shook. She didn't let out much sound, just let herself be taken by the bliss. At the height, she yanked the dildo from her sopping pussy with a long, loud, juicy sound. Fluids sprayed out across the floor, her canal gaping and exposed to the hot air. Sighing happily, bathing in the glow, she relaxed and let herself finally rest.

  
Only a minute passed before she realized she forgot something. In the throes of her pleasure, she hasn't stopped the spell. Lucy's colon and intestines were stuffed to the brim with sloshing, warm water, her belly distended by the weight and pressure it created. She panicked a little, barely managing to snap her fingers with her body so weak. Her hands grabbed at her abdomen, holding it as she stood and stumbled into the tub.  
There was the matter of letting it all out, after all.

Lucy knew pulling wouldn't help much, that she'd need to also force it out with her muscles; she laid in the tub in preparation. She pulled her legs up towards her head, reaching forward with her hands to grab the wide base. It resisted all initial efforts, fighting her every step of the way until she began to gain ground. Her body was growing hot again with all the struggling, her pucker finally giving way in the reverse direction and spreading wide. The mage huffed, straining to force it out, and when it felt like it would never come, it did.

  
The massive plug shot from her grasp as her asshole reached the crown and let go. A massive torrent of steaming water cascaded from her gaping ass, threatening to flood the end of the tub were the stopper not out. By all that was good, that had been the cherry to top off her climax. Lucy’s mind immediately went to what the soon approaching shoot, what it would be like, if she'd take just as much cum into herself. Just imagining what all the men could do to her had her head spinning, threatening to arouse her once more.  
The mage decided to steel herself, though, and wait until the day came.

  
=====

  
When it finally did, she couldn't be more excited or nervous. Boundless pleasure awaited, and hard work at that. Lucy knew this wasn't a free ride, she mental prepared herself for what she would need to do as she stepped into the studio.  
She was almost swept off her feet as a young, excited girl came flying up to her.  
“Miss Heartfilia?! It's so good to finally meet you! I was such a big fan of your last shoot, your debut! If I'd been there, I would've gone to town on that cootch in an instant... if it had been allowed, given that shoots rules.”  
Lucy was taken aback. Not only did this girl just about tackle her, but she just admitted to wanting to have sex with her. Even knowing what she'd be doing here in the studio, it seemed a bit forward to the mage.  
“T-thanks...?”  
“Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself,” she blurted out, seemingly unaware of her previous words. “My name's Alex, I'll be your photographer today! The usual guy couldn't make it, so here I am! A little female expertise doesn't hurt either, I say.~”  
She wasn't wrong on that last part. It would help to have her around. “I'm... looking forward to working with you, Alex.”

“Me too! But, let's not get too carried away here, we can talk plenty later! First, we need to get you out of those clothes and get the lucky men in here, because you've got one heck of a shoot planned.”  
Lucy only had guesses, but if this girl was this sure it would be big, it must be twice the size. At least it would be fun, the thoughts she'd tried to hold back were coming. Even as her clothes came off, revealing the tight, pure white underwear, she was thinking thoughts far less than innocent. Lacy white bra, panties, and matching stockings is what she wore, and she wore it well.  
“Oh, before I forget, we need to take our first round of photos! Cover shots are key! So, let's do some of the basics... and don't forget to drink this!”  
The excitable woman handed Lucy a potion of uninteresting color. She was hesitant to drink it just like that.  
“What is this for?”  
“Well, we don't want our star girl getting pregnant, do we? 100% efficient at prevention, so we’ve got quite a few on hand. Drink up!”  
Her cheeks grew flush. The thought had never occurred to her... it would be almost scandalous if she suddenly were with child. Clearly, there was still much for her to learn, as Lucy did as asked, grimacing at the taste as it went down. Thankfully, she’d be distracted by work soon enough, as the first round of of photos was soon underway. The celestial mage already knew what was entailed and began to pose like she had before her last photo shoot had taken its surprising turn. Atop a soft, cushioned bed, she accentuated her bosom, pushed out her butt, did all the angles that both women knew would drive the readers wild. All while she wore such frilly, pure white undergarments, barely hiding away the thing they’d seek most. It was an arousing irony that would sell copies like.  
Yet that wasn’t all they were after. Soon Lucy was slipping off her bra, chest hanging free of the fabric as Alex huffed in approval. She almost instinctively covered herself up; she still wasn’t used to undressing to such a degree in front of strangers. Part of her even wondered how she did it the first time. Yet, the photographers gaze seemed to provide ample motivation, as it wouldn’t be the only thing Alex would be getting an eye at.  
“If only had had breasts like yours, Lucy! They almost seem to defy reason with how perfect they are,” she swooned, slowly gathering her composure and pausing her photo taking. Alex dropped the camera down just enough to make eye contact. “How do I put this... before we start, we’re going to need to take some comparison shots. I’ll need you to slip off those panties for me, which is honestly something I’ve been waiting to ask. Make sure you keep those stockings on, though.~”

“Oh, okay then...,” Lucy murmured, still surprised by her honesty and forwardness. Her fingers wrapped through the hem of her underwear, and she slipped them off with ease. It took a bit of work to get them off, but she didn’t falter quite as much despite how warm her cheeks still were. “What exactly is it I need to do?”  
“Well, since this is going to be quite the show, fans love seeing just how hammered our girls get. So, we take a picture of their privates all pretty and perfect, and one after all the fun is done. Sound good?”  
Lucy figured it was fine. It’s not like they were going to be the most sexual of things photographed tonight. “S-sure, sure. Want me on to lie down?” She knew this lady wasn’t to be here partner today, but something about this thrilled Lucy through the heat of her blushing skin. Perhaps that spunky attitude was already wearing off on her.  
Alex was quite obviously getting excited in her own way, nodding vigorously, no doubt fueled by Lucy’s innocence and embarrassment at every turn. The mage did as she had asked, she leaned back, letting her bosom balance across her firm, slim frame, reaching down to spread the pink lips that hide her most intimate of openings. It was like a flower blooming in front of the photographer and she was just as avid in documenting it.  
“Jeez, you’re so dang pretty! Clean shaven works so good for you too! I just...,” Alex’s voice trailed off, as if she had come under some sort of spell. Her hand drifted forward, thumb rubbing against Lucy’s clit, fingers gently probing her canal. It took a soft moan from Lucy to snap her out of the trance. “O-oh my! I’m so sorry! It’s not often I get to be this close to such a sexy woman.”  
Her hand retreated, taking with it what juices clung to it.  
“I’ll try to stay a bit more professional... I’ll just have to hit you up on your free time.~”  
“I-it’s okay. It felt... nice.” Her mind was a bit too flustered from the sudden, sexual touching and the pleasure it brought. She had never thought of other ladies doing such things to her, but it was certainly pleasant, to say the least.  
They continued the shoot quickly. The mage next spun onto her front, sticking her generously supple rear straight into the air. She reached back, fingers grabbing and pulling at her cheeks. Alex huffed again as Lucy spread her butthole slightly, giving a perfect view of her other private spot. Lucy could have sworn that it was taking everything Alex had to not touch her there too. Hopefully, for both their sakes, just looking would be enough to stave off whatever urges were driving the photographer.

“I do hope you practiced, Lucy, ‘cuz I can't wait to see you get stuffed! Such perfect holes, it would be a shame to let them go untouched.”  
Lucy blushed once again, for what felt like the hundredth time. “I practiced... more than enough, I'd say.”  
“I guess we'll find out in a little bit, won't we? Good thing you wizards have so much stamina; this'll be one doozy of a time,” Alex said with a chuckle. “Personally, I can't wait to see these holes dripping with spunk.”  
She was slowly getting used to Alex's crass words, though she remained silent for a good while. Before she knew it, time had flown by. They most have taken a hundred or so pictures before Alex finally lowered the camera and stepped over to the nearby side door.  
“I do think it’s about time, Lucy... ready to get fucked?”  
The sudden, profane word coming from Alex took her off guard, Lucy merely nodded in response.  
“Now, if you ever need to stop or a quick breather, just say the word. It's photos, after all, so they don't necessarily have to all be taken back to back.”  
Lucy felt a pulse of confidence run through her. For something so wild, by her standards, having someone so understanding on the sidelines was reassuring. She offered her thanks.  
“I've been waiting a month for this, I think I'm more than ready, now.”  
Chuckling, Alex opened the door slightly, stuck her head in, and shouted something. Lucy already knew what was coming, but she was still bristling with a mix of anticipation, anxiety, and arousal. It was coming, and she was going to be ready whether she truly was or not.


	3. The Big Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy’s big day has finally cum

Lucy was in a stupor, of sorts, as the men came walking in. There were already stark differences from the last shoot, whether some of those were good or bad would no doubt be determined soon. Unlike last time, the men didn't even bother with underwear, their meaty cocks hanging free and clear, their sizes bigger than before. One man, in the back, had to be almost twelve inches, and at least three wide; he seemed already keen on her, his eyes wouldn't look away from Lucy.

  
Not that her eyes could keep off of what they were packing. It took a prompt from Alex to snap them all back into reality.  
“Let's go, gents, group picture time! Lucy, get a good smile in with your new friends here.”  
The men crowded around her, kneeling on the bed beside her with their cocks already growing stiffer by the second. Their members threatened to obscure her face as they got into the frame. She smiled sheepishly as Alex snapped the photo, a perfect shot that would serve as an omen of what was to come. Lucy was prepared, but no doubt it wouldn't be enough for what was in store.

  
“Alright, with that done, let's have you lubricate these studs, Lucy. Every good shoot has to have it!”

  
Lucy was suddenly the focus of attention once more as the men spun to face her. She was literally surrounded by dicks, each twitching in anticipation. Her hands gently grasped anything to her side, stroking as her mouth went elsewhere. Lips wrapping around the nearest cock, she bobbed vigorously, slurping loudly as her tongue danced across the man's shaft. If the man hadn't already been erect, he most certainly was now. His phallus seemed to grow another inch, Lucy taking him to the base without hesitation.

  
Her throat stretched and opened wide for his invading manhood, letting her expertly take every inch he had to offer. The man swore in amazement as he saw her throat bulge without any struggle. Lucy's private training had more than paid off, to the point the man felt sad as she pulled off, saliva trailing after her, and turned to the next man.

  
It wasn't long before everyone was feeling anxious, both the men and women. They were all dripping various fluids. One man was even reaching down, sticking his fingers inside her slick pussy. Lucy was as wet as could be; simply taking a juicy dick down her throat was enough to do that. She was practically dripping with arousal, his fingers glistening with juices as he pulled away.

  
“Hot damn, girl. Sucking cock that good for you? You're as wet as last time.” Lucy glanced over, recognizing the man as the one who had given her throat such a rough fucking. She mumbled in agreement, thinking about his sizable member. “Well, I for one am ready to dick you down... Alex, we good for the main course?”

The photographer was on the verge of drooling, her eyes weren't just glued to the camera. She seemed like she wanted to jump in. “Oh, yeah, go for it, boys! Just remember the script!”

  
They all chuckled, no doubt thinking of what part they had. Most of them rolled from the bed, leaving just two to keep Lucy busy. She went to continue servicing them but found herself pushed down onto her back within seconds. Her stocking-clad legs were spread, nethers completely exposed as the man readied himself. He grinded up against her cunt, cockhead teasing and rubbing at her entrance. It was one long before he could stand it and pushed his way inside.

  
Lucy felt every thick inch of dick slide in, stretching her as much, if not more, than her toys had. Unlike that, he felt warm, filling her perfectly. His balls pressed against her ass as he bottomed out, never slowing a bit in his dive into her. He sighed in satisfaction, gyrating his hips in response.

  
“You really are as tight as I thought! What a hot, wet hole! I'm can't tell you how eager I was; I'm going to fuck you harder than you can imagine...”

  
He wasn't lying. Without much of a warning beyond his hands grabbing at her hips, he thrust hard and fast. Lucy felt pleasure run through her, her muscles growing weak as he made use of her tight hole. His cock hit every single button, massaged every inch of her. She was content, moaning as his body slapped against hers, large breasts bouncing in time. This was heaven, her toys couldn't even compare.

  
Lucy found she wouldn't be allowed to lay idle, though. While Alex didn't falter to take photo after photo, the other men must have been taking queues. Soon, one came and straddled across her chest. His legs pressed up against her bosom, a thick erection waiting between. It didn't take much to imagine what he wanted, though she found herself a bit disappointed she couldn't watch the other man fucking her now.

  
The new man took her head in one hand and lifted it up, stuffing her cheeks with meat. She did her best to please him but, given her angle, it was up to his eager thrusts. He pushed himself down her throat, passing the bend without issue. Lucy gagged for a second, reflexes coming back only to be suppressed seconds later as he began to move in tandem with his ‘partner’ behind him. While not a true spitroast, it was awfully close to one.

  
She didn't have the time to do anything. Lucy was simply a toy to use for them. Their precum was soaking into her, she could taste it across her tongue and swore she could feel it down inside. Her body felt so hot, anxious yet perfectly at ease. It must be craving more, to be completely used until she couldn't stand it anymore. The men seemed to feel the same as they used both ends without pause, caring only for their own pleasure.

That much was perfectly evident as the man in her mouth began to twitch and spasm. He huffed, moaned, swearing loudly as he climaxed. It wasn't much warning, Lucy found herself swallowing down a mouthful of salty cum as it filled her mouth. She couldn't believe how thick it was, how much there was, she'd swallowed twice more before he left her lips. But, even then, that wasn't the end of it. He stroked his length a few times, laying out a few last, sticky ropes across her face.

  
“Thank you for meal,” she murmured in thanks under the layer of cum. Lucy licked about, trying to lap up whatever seed she could. It was delicious; she couldn't wait to have more. Unfortunately for her, the man was spent and soon rolled off of her. She had been so caught up in her oral services, that part of her had forgotten the man pounding away. The pleasure had been there in the background, but now it was returning to the front of her mind. Her tongue was beginning to hang out, heavy breaths rising from her lungs.

  
He could see she was at her end, and moved to make towards his own, as well. The man grabbed her legs, pushing them up and over her head. Lucy found her ass lifted up, sticking out, somehow even more exposed by this pose than the last.

  
“I'm going to pound you into the ground, girl,” he growled as he stood above her, a commanding stance as he readied himself.

  
There was a murmur of excitement from Alex as he came down into Lucy, almost at a 45 degree angle. The force pushed the celestial into the mattress, bliss filling her head as she took the force of his motions. His thrusts pushed her into the mattress, hammered down into her. She was gritting her teeth, moaning through them as she felt more pleasure than she could have imagined.

  
“I'm going to stuff your womb full of my seed, girl. Such a good hole needs a serving of seed!” He said with a wide smile, throwing the rest of his energy behind his thrusts.  
Lucy felt the wind leave her lungs, eyes dazed by the flashes of the camera. She felt him bottom out the last few times before he parked himself deep and let it all out. His seed filled her in totality. Nothing was spared as his cum stuffed her womb, back flowing until it dripped from around his cock. The raw heat and sensation, the texture even, had Lucy on the edge; she could hardly even breathe.

  
His twitching cock stayed buried in her until it was done, the man stepped away and pulled out in one, smooth motion. Her legs fell to the sheets, wads of spunk leaking from her snatch. It was just the first man, but she was already satisfied. Lucy couldn't wait for more, and she'd get it soon.

Another man approached from the corner of her eye. He grabbed her, rolled her onto her front and pushed her down until she was kneeling low on all fours. His member was just as eager as the last man's, though he wasn't nearly as talkative. She felt him pulling her towards the edge of the bed so he could place his knees right next to hers. Lucy was almost shivering in anticipation as his cock brushed against her folds, sliding into her sperm-slickened canal.

  
The breath was pushed from her lungs as his member stretched her even further than before. It amazed her how big these men were, how each one surpassed the next, even if by a small margin. No doubt, they were slowly breaking her in for some sort of monster of a man, but she only thought of the present and the dick thrusting into her cunt. Lucy was far too occupied to do any real thinking.

  
“How's my meat feel you, girl? Big enough for you?” He grunted out as he rode her hard, the force of his motions almost pushing her face into the bed.  
“S-so good.” Lucy's response was delayed, hindered by the pleasure she felt. “It's p-perfect, mister...! More ple-”

  
It seemed this ‘scene’ was a mirror of the last. A man had knelt before her, positioned himself, and shoved his entire length down her throat before she could react. Lucy had yet another massive penis keeping her mouth quiet and full. She felt his hands grip her head, the thrusts hard as he fucked her mouth, balls smacking into her chin. They didn't even care about how she was beyond getting their own gratification, using her holes as if they owned them. The celestial wizard was being roughly spitroasted and all she could think of was how good it felt.

  
Time itself was beginning to loss cohesion for Lucy. Seconds became minutes in the blink of an eye, as the only rhythm she followed was the mens’ fervid humping. It seemed like a short moment before the man giving her throat a thorough massage came. He pressed his balls into her face as the tightened and let loose their seed. She swore he dumped his whole load instantly, as the entirety of her mouth and esophagus was packed with cum before she could swallow a single morsel. Twin strands of sperm erupted from her nose, forcing her to force down every drop she had before she could breathe again, gasping as the man pulled his well-cleaned cock from her maw.

  
“Nice throat, Miss Heartfilia,” he chuckled, wiping the saliva from his shaft across her face before climbing off the bed and out of sight.

  
This left just the man fucking her. She hadn't forgotten about him, she couldn't have. Lucy had felt every thrust of his hips, every motion that filled her with bliss. Only a minute later, the man grunted, coming to a full stop and pressing in as deep as he could, Lucy felt it coming.

  
A torrent of seed flooded her womb, more than her body could deal with. The heat once again swept her thoughts away as sperm leaked from her stuffed hole. His weight forced her to lie flat as he dumped his load inside, pulling out only as he went empty. Large, sticky wads leaked from her, even before he pulled out, and when he did a deep gurgle followed along with a landslide of cum.

  
Lucy was dazed and content, used just the way she'd hoped: as a tool for these men to find release. It took a while for her senses to return, as it often did in this situation, and when it did the wizard finally registered something. There was a man climbing over top of her, something massive pressing into her ass cheeks. Whatever it was, it felt as big as a beer bottle, and when she turned to look, only then did she see what was happening.

  
The rough, handsome, and hung gentleman who had given her first deepthroat was lining up to give her some sloppy thirds. Lucy was more than eager to abide, spreading her legs and pussy to make room for his member. He didn't let her effort go unnoticed. The man bent down, a gruffly asked her a question.

  
“Ready for me to take your anal virginity, just like your throat?”  
Lucy nodded, responding before she understood what he said. “Yes, sir, I want every inch insi-”

  
Even if she had misheard him, he took it as permission nonetheless. Her words were cut off as a finger dripping with lube shoved it's way inside her asshole. The warm digit and cool gel felt odd, but pleasant. Lucy thought she'd have to get used to it, but he had other plans. No sooner had her pucker been slickened up that he pulled his fingers free and began to push his cock into her.

  
She had nothing to silence her this time, no meat keeping her mouth busy. Lucy let out a low groan as his dick forced her ass open, her butthole spreading to sizes almost greater than the toys she had used, easing his large cock deep into her colon. This was what she had spent all those weeks preparing for, and it was finally here. He was certainly less gentle than she had been; he was thrusting into her with quick, short motions, each one forcing her open so his girth could pass deeper.

  
Lucy was soon panting in time, clenching at the sheets as his hot, slick member burrowed into her butt. The man even slapped her ass, the sting blending perfectly with all the pleasure. She could hardly stand it; it was simply too much when combined with taking all those thick inches of dick.

  
Left groaning between clenched teeth, she laid there and took all her had to offer her.  
However, just two inches shy of taking the full length, the man met resistance. When he hit it, Lucy let out a deep, almost guttural sound as her sensitive insides were prodded roughly by his cock. There was a some sort of turn, something keeping him from continuing, and his repeated attempts had her awash with a mix of discomfort and pleasure. Her eyes were even tearing up, but she loved it still.

“Damn, girl... thought I'd get the whole thing in,” he muttered leaning into her until she whimpered, her mind lost to the pleasure. “But I suppose that'll do for now, just hold those cheeks for me.”

  
Even in her lust-addled state, Lucy could do as much. She worked her fingers back, spreading her ass for him as he gripped her hips and resumed his thrusting. Lucy was delirious from everything that had happened so far, and having this man tease with that tight curve, shoving his entire cock up her asshole, was the best so far. Little huffs and moans escaped her with each spike of bliss, her body rippling in time. There was a build up inside her, a familiar tension that could only indicate an orgasm. This time being one from getting her tight, warm butthole reamed, but it was not to be hers yet.

  
“Let’s take a few minutes, I need some close-ups,” Alex shouted, sliding in close. “Spread that asshole for me, Lucy, I need some pictures!”

  
Barely in the present, she did as asked and continued to spread herself as the man pulled out. Lucy shuddered as his cock slipped free, cool air touching her slightly gapped pucker. She sighed happily, though still craving having her ass crammed with meat. Alex took this as an ample opportunity, taking picture after picture of her winking hole as it tried to revert back to its tight, pristine state. Though with little luck, it was not destined to be allowed to.

  
Alex stepped back, letting the man regain his position. “Good, good! Seeing such a juicy hole gape is... oooh, so good. Keep at it, go for broke this time!”

  
‘I do believe I will,” he said enthusiastically.

  
He worked his way back over to Lucy, but instead of going straight inside, he flipped her over. She was finding it tricky getting spun around all the time, though the different positions were quite fun. Now she had her legs lifted up over her head, much like before, albeit with her now presenting her butt. Lucy was preparing herself, spreading her pucker open, when something slid in, something cool to the touch.

  
She looked down to see the bottle of lube partially inside her ass, the man squeezing it vigorously. It made her shiver, having all that cold, slick fluids injected right up her colon, slickening even the deepest parts of her bowels until it felt like she’d be overflowing with it. Only as she began to shift uneasily did he relent in his lubrication of her anus. He was almost lifting her up as he pushed his cock back inside her, slamming in with all his strength.

  
Lucy had the wind pushed from her lungs as he not only thrusted deep inside her, but he forced his way past that resistance. She threw her head back, moaning softly as he began to piston into her. His balls slapped the base of her butt; his hips grinding against her. It seemed like every time she thought things couldn’t get better, they did. This time in the way of taking every single thick inch this man was offering right up her ass. He hit every spot she wanted, not that his girth didn’t hit every spot already. Though, she wasn’t the only one who could see that.

  
“Damn, Lucy! You’re really taking that dick deep!” Alex exclaimed, leaning down over top of them, snapping pictures like crazy. “You aren’t paying attention, are you, Lucy? Take a look at that sight!”

  
Lucy looked down at her belly, where Alex was excitedly photographing. It was then she realized a number of things, why it felt so good, just how big this man was, and how amazing the sights could be. There was a visible bulge, sliding back and forth with his thrusts. His thick cockhead was stretching her insides to the point it was showing, his cock pushing its way to the surface as it followed her tight, hot colon.

  
“H-how...? So... good!” Lucy couldn’t manage words, not as the man put more and more of his weight into her.

  
Alex got all the shots she needed, watching and fidgeting as she fought her own arousal. If only she could be the one stretching out Lucy, getting up in her so far that the wizard would see stars. His motions got faster and faster, the whole spectacle so enthralling that Alex would have lost herself watching it, but shook it off and returned to documenting Lucy’s debauchery.

  
For all it this had built up to, everyone involved wished it would have lasted longer than it did. It didn’t take much time for both Lucy and the man to reach there ends, riding into it hard and fast. He hammered into her until he could take no more, forcing her further and further into the sheets until he could go no more.

  
“Don’t stop! Fuck my ass raw,” she yelled into the sheets.

  
His stance stuttered as he rammed in one last time, his body trying to push deeper than it actually could. The man groaned as he came, dumping what felt like an unending load of cum deep into Lucy’s ass. She let out a deep moan as the hot, thick seed filled her, the warmth spreading out across her whole body. It was a feeling of satisfaction wholly new to her, having her butt stuffed and filled with more meat or spunk than it could fit. Truly, it was a surprise it didn’t come squirting out of her, but her tight hole was still tight enough.  
Only as he grew soft, pulling from her lube and cum wetted hole did it escape. Thick, large wads dripped from her gaping anus, still the same size as the cock that was just inside it. It couldn’t tighten, muscles too worn out to do much of anything. Alex gasped in excitement, getting more close shots of how wrecked Lucy was. The man laughed and thanked Lucy for letting him use her before leaving. Only the girls remained, one noticeably more aware that the other.

“Whew... that was one hell of a scene, Lucy. Any longer and I would have had to change my panties afterwards,” she said with a grin. No doubt she meant it. “But you look a bit worn out, and while we have more to go, I don’t want you passing out on me. Should we call it a day?”

  
“N-no...! I need more, keep them coming, Alex!” Lucy wasn’t in her right mind, but she was certainly still quite spirited, more than enough to satisfy the photographer.

  
“You certainly do seem to have quite a hunger for them, huh?” Alex teased. “Alright then, time for part two!”

  
Lucy was excited, as were all the men looking for a second go with her. One such go-getter stepped up without a moment of hesitation. He picked the delirious blonde up, sitting her on a nearby stool, making sure her ass was hanging off the side. She laughed, eager to see what he had planned. It was to her great pleasure that he shoved every inch of his cock up her bowels.

  
“That’s it...! Give it to me hard, like you’re breeding my ass!”

  
At the perfect height and angle, the man had no issues plunging into her and doing as she so kindly asked. Her hole was still gaping, still slick with cum, and he seemed set on perpetuating it. His thick manhood held her butthole open, keeping it stretched as he thrust into her. She couldn't handle how good it felt, even after already being made a gaping mess. It was as if ever subsequent cock she took only amplified her pleasure.

  
Lucy was lost in it, moaning through clenched teeth as her body continued to heat. Breasts bouncing, she grabbed at them and squeezed, playing with them to great effect. Her skin was covered in sweat, bright red as her blood warmed higher and higher. His thick meat grinded into her rectum, stimulating every inch it could. She trembled, barely keeping her balance under all the pleasure. Just when she felt a high coming on, her ass fucked to the point of climax, she found herself being moved.

  
“Wha...?”

  
The man lifted her before she could object, pushing her onto the soft carpet until she was kneeling low on all fours. His cock plunged back into her anus, ramming in at a steep downward angle that had her sputtering for breath. Her body cried for release, and while that climax had been delayed by their shift in position, it was still immediately near. The rough fucking he gave her, his balls slapping against her cunt, it proved far too much for her. Lucy's climax was coming and this time, it brought something new. Her body shuddered and tightened. Lucy's muscles all pulled tight in tandem as she moaned through gritted teeth. She felt something odd, something leaving her. It took her a moment to realize what it was.

She felt a series of contractions, fluids jetting from her snatch as she found her own climax. Her brain knew what was happening, she was squirting all over! The carpet part and even the man was tagged with it. They were dripping with her fluids, and everyone was surprised.  
The man and Alex both seemed aroused, excited, but Lucy was embarrassed. “So-sorry... did I ruin things? I didn't even know I could do that...”

  
“Hell no, you didn't,” Alex exclaimed. “If anything I wish I had caught that... in fact, let's get her to do it again! Pick this slut up and run her raw until she does it again!”

  
The man chuckled, eager to see it a second time. He grabbed Lucy by the shoulders, lifting her until she was standing before sweeping her off her feet. With his hands holding her by the thighs, he spread her legs, lifting upwards as he exposed her tender nethers. His cock spent little time idle, quickly sliding up and into her gaping asshole. She almost had the wind knocked from her, the smooth; powerful motion stimulated her to no end.

  
He thrust fast and hard, balancing her perfectly as if she were a counterbalance, getting every inch of his cock deep inside Lucy. She let out low, panting moans, as if his motions were forcing the air from her lungs. This was great, fantastic even, but it wasn't enough. Even after minutes, she wasn't any closer to that climactic showing she had just had minutes before.

  
“I think this bitch needs a bit more stimulation... someone come plug up her hungry cunt, yea?”

  
There were a number of eager men who wanted to step up, but one was far faster than the others. He took his stance in front of Lucy, adjusting so that he could make full use of her sticky, used holes. Without a single signal, he thrust into her, joining perfectly with the rhythm of his fellow man. Both of them thrust hard and fast, giving Lucy a full feel for an actual double penetration. She let out a weak cry of pleasure, too little air in her lungs to fully voice how she felt.

  
Two cocks were inside her, barely an inch apart, thrusting hard and fast. Her membranes felt squished, nerves lighting up as she was filled beyond anything she'd had before. To think, just a month ago she'd have barely considered ever doing this, but now she getting fucked in every hole, every position, by multiple men at once. The idea of it alone gave her immeasurable pleasure. She could barely hold it all in, it felt like it was about to burst!  
“O-oooh! I think it's coming...! I'm coming! Watch my shameless orgasm!”

  
While the second man had only been there a short bit, he gladly pulled out to get a look at it. As her body reached its edge, a stream of fluids gushed from her pussy, spraying out across the carpet. It was a shower of arousal, her body ejected every bit she had saved up. Everyone watching felt a throb in their loins, be they male or female.

“Hot damn... I got a great shot, boys! Shit, let's make a dumpster out of Lucy here for doing so good!”

  
They all gave a cheer in agreement. The two men went back to rawing her hard and fast, extra enthused after just watching her shameless display of lust. It had them both on edge, they already felt like coming. Within the next few minutes they were burying themselves balls deep, emptying out their cum inside her. Lucy felt like she was melting from the heat and bliss, her holes filled up with sperm to the point she couldn't keep track. And that wasn't the end of it, before she could even take a tiny breather; she was taken to the couch where another man eagerly awaited.

  
She was set down, immediately having her ass stuffed again, as more men gathered around. A second man shoved his girth into her cunt, another stood behind the couch, having her tilt her head so that he could make use of those pretty lips of hers. They fucked her hard, stuffing every hole, grabbing at her body so that they could go harder still. Lucy moaned, loving all the appreciation her endowed body was getting, loving it even more when they finally came.

  
“Yes...! Use me as a toy...,” Lucy sputtered, delirious from pleasure. Her eyes locked onto Alex, words jumbled, yet coherent. “Bet... you like watching me be a cum slut, huh? Getting fucked so hard, for so long...”

  
Alex laughed. “I sure do, and I can’t wait for these men to pop all over you!”

  
She seemed to have impeccable timing. Each man shoved deep down their respective hole, making sure she not only got a good mid-bang meal, but so she had enough cum deep inside her to keep her leaking for a day. They called her a slut, a dirty girl, draining their balls until they couldn't go any further. It took two sets of orgasms to drain them, and another few men had taken their turns as well on top of that, leaving her filthy with cum. Her chest, face, cunt, and asshole were all smothered with it.

  
She was left ragged, breathing hard as she regained her sense. Lucy could at least recognize the man approaching; he had been one of the first men to have their way with her. The super hung one. She hastily tried to prepare herself, shoving three whole fingers deep into her pussy and dragging out a small handful of sperm. The nasty girl shoved it all in her mouth, moaning loudly as she swallowed it down. That hole turned out to not be the only thing he was after.

  
Her gaping, leaking ass had at least two dozen loads in it at this point, drooling cum to no end. In his hand he had the thickest plug she'd seen, it almost looked more like a dildo, and began to shove it deep inside her colon. The first four inches went in without a problem, her well-stretched ass taking it all with ease, even the two inch width was nothing to worry about. There was a catch, mainly the massive, four inch bulb just before the bottom.  
Lucy already felt it reaching all the way up inside, and now it was stretching her out even further? She could hardly believe it. He slowly shoved it in, leaving her a panting mess as the massive knot slid right in. Now, no matter what she wanted, all that fun was bottled up in her colon. It was almost visibly bulging inside her, the plug nestled right up against her butthole. It wouldn't be coming out anytime soon, thankfully, as she had other matters to finish.

  
“Better get to riding, girl,” the man sneered as he sat on the couch. “This dick doesn't just come on its own.”  
She nodded, slowly climbing onto his lap and sliding his meaty mast in. It went into her wet cunt without issue, though the plug made it an amazingly tight fit. Lucy would have come right there if she had been on edge. Having a seven inch plug, four inches wide, with an almost equally large cock in her other hole, was fantastic.  
“Oh...! It’s so big; I can’t wait to get fucked by it. Give it to me ha-” She was cut off, as the man started.  
He began to ram his hips up into hers, grabbing at her ass for leverage. Her mouth hung open as pleasure ran through her, one man seeing this as an opportunity. The endowed hunk stood behind the couch, right in front of her face, cramming his cock down her throat without hesitation. She let out loud, squelching noises as she was face-fucked and penetrated from both lower holes. Saliva dripped from her chin, smearing across her cheeks as his balls slapped into her. Her tight throat must have done wonders, as a torrent of cum was soon shooting down into her belly once more.

  
She could live off this stuff if it kept up like this, Lucy wouldn't need to eat for days.

  
This was ever more on her mind as they hunk she was riding slowed his pace. Someone was behind her, grabbing at the plug in her ass. Her bowels had been properly mixed, and it was time to uncork her. The knot didn't want to come, even as the man and her muscles tried to push it out. Eventually it relented, a loud, dull pop and gurgles following as the man held a large glass close.

  
“I... guh... feel so full...”

  
Lucy looked back in time to see a waterfall of all the seed that had been shot inside her coming rolling out, rapidly filling the glass to the brim. It wasn't a small one either, this felt more like a mug if anything, filled with swirling, milky sperm.

  
“Come on, ya cum slut, feeling a bit parched still? Drink it down like a good girl!”

Her eyes went wide. She couldn’t stop herself. “Yes, sir... Please, let me drink it all!”

  
The man pulled her head back, making her look straight up as he poured it into her mouth. Lucy handled it like a pro, swallowing every ounce loudly as it filled her throaty maw. She felt her gut filling with hot cum, her muscles struggling to get it all down before it overflowed. Her fresh, piping hot drink was delicious, making her crave more even as she swallowed the last few bits, but she soon forgot as the well-hung man shoved his manhood up her gaping, messy ass.

  
He rode her hot, hard, and heavy, using every ounce of his weight and strength to fuck her as deep as he could. Even despite her loose anus, her muscles deeper in were still tight as could be. They gripped and squeezed, proving to be too much for the overly passionate man.

  
“That's right, take it you filthy whore,” he grumbled as he climaxed inside her, dumping his load amongst all the others that still lingered within her intestines.

  
As he pulled out, a large wad of cum slipped from her hole, splattering across the floor. She was as open as could be, and just on time, too, as the shoot was nearing its end. All that was left was the man still thrusting into her cunt. He knew he had a few extra responsibilities being last, and lifted her off of him so he could spin around her.

  
He dug a few fingers from both hands into her dirty, cum covered butt and spread it nice and wide. Alex murmured in excitement as she took close photos, making sure to get the perfect view that went all the way down her colon.

  
Lucy would have tried covering herself, her embarrassment making her skin flush red. “D-don’t stare too much...”

  
“What a perfectly gaped ass, look at how far it stretches! I did tell you this would happen, Lucy,” she snickered. “I'd love to have my way with it, but let's get this shoot finished first. Take it away, my sweet hunk!”

  
He laughed, grabbing hold of Lucy's arms, wrapping his fingers tight around her wrists. Bent over, her only balance was his grip on her and his cock pressing deep into her pussy. His thrusts were hard and fast, her whole body used as a balance to throw his all into the mix. She moaned weakly as his thick head smacked against her sensitive spots, nearly nudging against the entrance to her womb.

  
“Harder, harder!” Lucy cried out. She was addicted at this point, and only wanted the high to never end.

  
She was somewhat thankful this would be over soon; her body couldn't take much more of this. However, her body could take more of something else. Hammering deep down into her canal, the man grunted, ejecting copious amounts of seed, filling her womb for what had to have been the fifth time that night, at the least. It was good, so good, but her senses were so dull that she couldn't come to a full appreciation. Lucy was glad that the man seemed to pleased, letting her tumble onto the coach as he took his leave.

  
“Oh my, Lucy, we've got one last thing for you. Don't worry, it's just a little thank you gift from all the men who still have a bit of spunk to spare! Go ahead, boys!”

  
At least six or seven men crowded around her, jerking themselves frantically. It was as if they had something in their systems to work out, and seeing her used, dirty, beautiful body was the best medicine. They made sure to tell her how good it had been, both now and when they'd been busy stuffing their cocks into her every hole. They even went a step further and began to shower her with appreciation, cum spurting from their cocks as they gave her a proper glazing.

  
“S-so... tashty,” she sputtered under the incoming torrent of cum as it filled her mouth, among other places. Her breasts would end up caked with cum, her face practically buried, her legs and snatch stained to no end. She was left basking in the glow, covered in steamy seed until they could no longer offer her any more tribute. Lucy was soon left alone with Alex as the men finished up one by one. The used up girl felt like sleeping right then and there, but, as she had been told before, there was one last thing to do.

  
“Spread those legs for me one last time, Lucy. Time for those ‘aftermath’ pictures!~”  
She did as asked, still trying to catch her breath. Alex dove in close, snapping picture after picture of the girl's red, well-worn holes. They leaked more than a fair amount of juices, seemingly unending it their slow, steady flow. But that wasn't all she needed, Lucy was soon told to get in her hands and knees to show off that wrecked ass of hers.

  
Her fingers clumsily reached back and pulled herself open, giving another excellent view deep into her anus. Alex could see all the cum that was still inside, glistening in the light as it slowly worked its way out of her.

  
“Damn, that's the best gape I've ever seen, Lucy. You're a real pro,” she said with a smile. Lucy laughed. “I didn't think... I had all that in me. I never thought I could go for hours.”  
“Ah, that might have been because that potion you drank was also an aphrodisiac... but, I don't think you mind.”

  
“I don’t think I did either...,” she mumbled, slipping off into sleep. Her body couldn’t handle the exhaustion anymore, and she was taken to her dreams.

Alex smiled, running all sorts of thoughts through her head. She had extra of the potion, and a deep, dire need of her own. Perhaps Lucy wouldn’t mind a little fun between ladies when she awoke, especially not if she had a nice, strong portion of that potent potion.


	4. Girl Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy dicovers the pleasure of other woman

Lucy awoke, senses dull and slow. Her previous evening had been choke full of exhausting and fun moments, to put it lightly. It took her a minute to even fully recall all that had happened or even where she was. The place wasn't overly familiar to her, yet she could remember Alex, her photographer, saying it was her house. She looked around, taking in the somewhat surprisingly average view. Alex had seemed the type to go a bit beyond ‘normal’, but perhaps looks were deceiving.

  
The celestial wizard rolled from bed as her strength returned, walking out of the small bedroom and into the main area of the house. Alex was there, cooking and preparing breakfast, as innocent as could be. It took a clumsy kick of a nearby stool to alert her; she turned around fast, with an eager look on her face.

  
“Good morning, Lucy! I hope you slept well! The spare bedroom hasn't been used in quite a long time, so I hope a hot gal like you didn't mind it.”

  
Lucy blushed somewhat. She didn't see how physical attractiveness had to do with the quality of her rest. “It was perfectly fine, almost as good as sleeping at home.”

  
“I'm so happy to hear! Now, sit, it's almost time to eat. After a time like yesterday, you'll be needing to eat some proper food.”

  
She certainly had eaten something yesterday, Lucy recalled, but it wasn't quite much like this breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, it was all here and delicious as could be. Even when eating something so good, Alex did not slow in her prodding questions. It seemed like nothing could slow her appetite.

  
“So, my beautiful guest, how was the shoot? Feeling good about it?”

  
“Oh, yes, I think it went well...,” Lucy said with a shy smile. It was hard to believe she had been with so many men in but a few hours. “Anything the matter?”

  
“Not at all,” Alex said with a chuckle. “If anything, I'm hoping to book you for another some time! The pictures so far have been coming out far better than I could have hoped! Makes me really want to get you in some new scenarios.”

  
The idea of new things peaked Lucy's interest. So far, new had always meant more fun. “What sort of scenarios? I do hope there will be more anal... I can’t believe how good it is. Maybe even better than the ‘normal’ way.”

  
“Oh, like getting that butt stuffed? I could book you on that, and perhaps something like... girl on girl action. Perhaps I'm a bit biased, but I would love to see you get into that. Maybe even co-star alongside you, if I had the looks for it.”

Without thinking, Lucy responded. “You look plenty pretty, Alex. I'd find it an honor to do it with you.” Only once the words were out did she realize her faux pas.

  
Alex's eyes narrowed, a sly grin growing on her face. “Oh... so you really do like girls? A a humble gal like me, too? The things I would do with you...”

  
“H-hypothetically, of course!” A blushing Lucy exclaimed. “The thought had crossed my mind a few times. P-Perhaps it would depend on who I would be with or what it would entail... What sort of things would... you do?”

  
“Some of the usual. Kissing, groping... I would squeeze that ass so hard, you’d get welts.” Her voice grew quiet, poised and aimed right at Lucy's beating heart. “I'd get some toys involved, too. Anal is a must; fingering, licking, a little of everything to cover the bases.”  
The mere description brought back memories of the men she had been with, but Lucy now felt another reaction. This photographer was almost propositioning her, right here and now. To tell the truth, Alex was attractive, sexy, and strong with sexual confidence. Her pale, but radiant skin, vibrant purple hair, and slight curves gave her a perky, energetic look to match her personality. Even her shorter stature and build gave her that adorable, cute look Lucy couldn’t help but like. Strangely, those looks were looking better and better by the minute, as a deep heat filled her body.

  
“I... I don't think I would mind that too much,” Lucy muttered, cheeks growing rosy. “It could be fun t-”

  
Her embarrassment and words were put on hold as a soft pair of lips met hers. Alex grabbed her close, wrapping her arms around Lucy's plush, soft body. To the blonde's surprise, a tongue came pushing in, keeping her dumbfounded. She couldn't comprehend it, but gave herself to the powerful urge she was feeling. Lucy explored this energetic girl's body, happy with all she found. Squeezing her small, perky breasts, the wizard found a pair of piercings on them and spared little time in helping Alex out of her top and onto a nearby table. She just had to see them!

  
Lucy wrapped her lips around one of those pierced nipples, playing with the small metal tassel and sucking gently. She felt them grow stiff, aroused, and didn't stop until Alex was gasping for air. From there she continued lower, fumbling to undo her pants, yanking them and the tight black panties away. Her eyes spied a wet, tasty looking pussy, and was eager to take her first taste of another girl.

  
“God, if I had known you were this wild, I'd have come knocking sooner... eat to your heart's content, Lucy.~”

  
Alex spread her cunt wide, letting her blonde friend dig in. She shuddered as Lucy’s licked and kissed every inch of her, plunging her tongue as deep as it would go. The sounds of the wizard's enthrallment were loud enough to echo through the room. Face deep in juicy girl parts, Lucy felt at home. All the fluids, the warmth, the pulsing of her friend’s body, it was all so good. If given an offer, she would still take any dick balls deep into her ass, but it was already looking like a good lady-partner could be an equal contender.

  
Though she loved it so much, Alex couldn't let things go too far here in the kitchen. She had other ideas to enact. Her hand grasped Lucy, pulling her messy, sloppy face away just long enough to point towards the bedroom. It seemed even with all this lust, Lucy understood, though she seemed keen on keeping her mouth busy the whole way there. Lips meeting once again, they resumed their routine while making their way there.

  
As they embraced, hands exploring each others’ bodies, they stumbled about, clumsily waltzing into the bedroom Lucy had woken up in not long ago. Giggling, minds full of lust and desire, they tumbled into bed together. Time flew by, and before she knew it, Lucy found rope binding her arms and tying her to the head of the bed. Where Alex had found it, she couldn’t have begun to guess. It was such a thrill, to be taken by a cute woman, something so wild and new to her! Stripped bare of her clothes next, the rope tied tight around her ample breasts, clenching tight enough to make her gasp. Clamps were applied next, making her squirm as they pinched her tender nipples. It was so much to take in that she could hardly stand it!

  
“I didn’t realize you were so... wild, Alex! Just how long have you been planning this?” “Not long at all... just seeing you at the shoot gave me all the ideas I could dream of.~”

  
A second length of rope was procured from some unknown place, tied tight around Lucy’s ankles. Her legs were hoisted up, brought above her head until they met her hands. She was getting deja vu, remembering that wonderful night last night and all the poses she got put into. The mage’s tight, pretty holes were now in perfect view and easily accessed. Alex looked like she wanted to dive in and get a taste for herself, but was fighting her urges in favor of something even better.

  
“I’m going to show you everything I’m sticking in these holes of yours. I’ve got quite the collection, you know.”

  
Alex wasn’t joking. As Lucy craned her head to look, a large selection of toys, of all shapes and sizes, were lined up along the bed. Long, short, fat, skinny, everything she could have imagined was right there and ready to stuff her to the brim. It got her even more excited, dew dripping from her pussy in anticipation. It seemed like they wouldn’t need much lube after all. Keeping their eyes locked, Alex reach for a long, slender dildo that looked more like a snake than a dick. The monstrous toy had to have been at least 16 inches, maybe even more, and Lucy knew just where it was going.

“I’m going to shove this entire thing up your ass, Lucy,” Alex whispered, lubricating her partner’s pucker. “How’s that sound? The whole thing up this tight, fucking ass of yours?”  
Lucy nodded excitedly, shivering from the cold fluid slathering across her rump. “I want it in there, need it... I’m already thinking of how it’ll feel...”

  
“Well, think no longer, my sexy, sexy friend, ‘cause here it comes.~”

  
Quivering, excited, Lucy watched, unable to move, as Alex began to have her way with her. The dildo pressed against her back door. It pushed hard, shoving its way past her butthole’s meager resistance. A small gasp broke from her lips as it slid deep inside, burrowing into her colon. She could feel it worming its way inside, going deeper and deeper through her intestines. Those gasps turned to moans, Lucy’s cheeks turning bright red as pleasure overtook her. Every inch simply served to amplify what she felt and every spot of contention was easily passed by with a helpful push.

  
“God... it’s so d-deep,” she stuttered between her gasps for air. “H-How much further?”

“Not much, just four more inches,” Alex replied with a smile.

  
They were the longest four inches Lucy had ever felt. Her whole gut felt stimulated; it was beyond words. That long dildo was taking so many turns, it couldn't help but go slow as it forced its way around every single one. Lucy was moaning louder as the last inch was shoved into her rectum, fluid leaking en masse from her cunt. She couldn't believe she'd taken it all! Whimpers escaped her lips, too much pressure and pleasure to moan any longer. However, the real threat was evident as she looked down at her stomach.  
There was a noticeable bulge circling about her abdomen. The dildo was so deep that her gut was bulging ever so slightly, yet enough to make it more that visible. Alex rubbed it, making Lucy gasp and tremble. She pulled it out slowly until the tip was almost out of Lucy’s butt, the bulge retreating along with it, before smashing it right back in making Lucy yell out in pure pleasyre. Her partner did it a few more times, repeating the pattern of pulling it to the very tip, to progressively louder results.

 

“Oh fuck yes! That feels so amazing deep in my ass” moaned Lucy. While it was tempting to keep going, Alex's own urges were too strong now.

 

“Keep this in, using just those tight muscles of yours. I'm going to finally get the taste I wanted of this pink, dripping, beautiful cunt of yours...”

  
Her fingers let go of the dildo, leaving it in Lucy's hands to retain it. Alex leaned in, dragging her tongue along the pristine slit, slurping up all the fluids that had been so amply spilling from it. She pulled it apart with her fingers, slowly teasing her friend's clit with a firm stroke of her thumb, pushing a pointer into the winking hole. Shoving in a few fingers, Lucy moaned in kind. Even just those few digits brought undeniable pleasure to the two perverts and would hardly be enough.

When she was through using her fingers, stretching the celestial wizard to her delight, Alex needed to get an even closer look. Locking onto Lucy's rump, the purple-haired photographer shoved her face right in. Her tongue forced its way past those tender folds, plunging into her companions sopping wet pussy. Those juices of hers tasted so good mixed with the salt of sweat. Alex probed deep and wiggled about, shoving in as much of her tongue as she could. She wouldn't stop her ravenous onslaught until her whole face was smeared with Lucy's lust, juices dripping from her lips as she pulled away.

  
“I knew it would be worth the wait, ever since I saw you in that first, raunchy shot of yours... and you don't disappoint,” Alex growled happily, rubbing a hand across the bulge in Lucy's belly. “I bet you can take one in your other hole, right? Let's see how it works out.”  
Lucy watched as her friend pulled out an impressively girthy dildo. It was incredibly wide, her heart pounding at just the sight of it; it compared to those of the well-hung studs she’d fucked the day before. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red as the wide cock began to nestle between the lips of her pussy, slowly pressing down as Alex watched. The photographer made it as terribly slow as possible, watching Lucy moan as the false phallus stretched her cunt to the max.

  
She could feel it, every inch, as it buried itself in her. A moan escaped her as Alex began to fuck her with it, the woman’s hands gripping the wide base tightly. Unable to do anything but take it, Lucy trembled in delight as loud, wet sounds come from her tight fuckhole. The two dildos inside her were rubbing together, making it incredibly hard to hold it in. It overwhelmed her senses, making her sputter for air. Her body was twitching, fighting the ropes, unable to contain everything she was feeling, and, without warning, she came hard.  
A stream of fluids shot from her cunt, spraying the dildo and Alex’s hands. Her tongue hung from her mouth, a bit of drool rolling from her lips. Were it not from her muscles clenching tight, the long dildo in her ass would have slipped free in an instant. For how amazing her orgasm was, Lucy wouldn’t have it around for one. It left quickly, leaving her panting for air as the bonds that held her arms were untied and redone. She was flipped over, arms bound behind her back as she was still recovering.

  
One last time she was flipped to watch Alex lick the tasty juices off her hand, turning to the dildo once she’d drunk it all. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as her friend licked up every drop that still clung to the toy, before tossing it away.

  
“Don’t think I’m done with you yet, we’re not a one-and-done pony, like most people.” Alex pulled Lucy to her feet and spun her about. Her hand pressed against that stuffed, bulging belly, which was more apparent as ever. “Just look how deep this is... can’t wait to fuck your ass with it.~”  
Alex’s fingers dug in, grabbing hold of the snake of a dildo and began to ream her lover. Lucy could feel, and see even, every inch of that long prick sliding through her tunnels. She gasped for air as almost every inch of her colon was pleasured, stomach bulging in rhythm. The wizard moaned loudly, unable to contain everything she was feeling. Her entire being was being reamed, her ass violated in the best of ways, and all the while she was taunted by a surprising seductress of a woman.

 

“You like getting your ass fucked deep, don't you? All you are is a slutty fiend for anal.”

 

“Y-yes!” Lucy exclaimed without a second thought. “Please fuck me harder, mess my ass up!”

  
Alex laughed at her earnestness. “Oh, I will, Lucy. I've even got the perfect thing for you next, just lie yourself back on bed and I'll show you what it is.”

  
Still tied up, Lucy clumsily fell onto the bed, gazing up just in time for Alex to descend on her. The photographer straddled her face, grabbed her by her blonde locks and shoved her right into her cunt. Lucy needed no instructions and began to do the obvious. She pushed her tongue as deep into Alex's wet folds as she could, tasting and pleasing her partner. Alex loved her clumsy yet passionate attempts; Lucy hadn't quite learned how to bed another woman, yet tried all she could.

  
“Still sloppy, Lucy, but it'll do,” she said, rubbing the blonde’s face all across her nethers, as if marking her with her sticky arousal, before jumping off of her. “You've done half the work, now do the rest. Push the entire dildo from your ass, and only then will i fuck you with this.”  
Lucy looked down towards the edge of the bed to see her strapping on the next toy. It was a huge one, equine in shape, and she knew from just a single glance she wanted it in her. As Alex watched, she began to push with her tired muscles. In her rabid lust, the wizard had let the tip of the dildo slip out of herself. She groaned as she pushed, the tip slowly crowning from her loose hole. Every little push elicited a groan, another few inches pushed out of her rectum. The sensation of the pressure lessening, leaving her with every push, was surprisingly wonderful.

  
It wasn't long until she was moaning with each push, the dildo hanging from from her ass as it continued to slide out. She was pushing it faster and faster, the end rapidly approaching the exit. In a moment of unexpected ecstasy, the last four inches came careening out, the dildo clattering to the floor, trailing juices and leaving her entire tract gaping, her hole winking as it tried to close on something that was no longer there. Lucy gasped for breath, exhilarated by the almost shameful display of pushing out so much.

  
“God, Lucy, you just love anything involving your ass, huh? Though, I suppose such an effort shouldn’t go unrewarded...”

  
Alex climbed onto the bed, lifting and pushing Lucy's legs above her head. The blonde was a bit out of her senses, barely registering the position she was in. She felt something huge pressing against her butthole: the tip of the flared, horse cock. There was some much pressure coming straight down on her, it was a surprise it hadn't already slid inside. It seemed Alex was toying with her again.

“What was the line you said yesterday? ‘Breed my...’? Tell me what it is and I'll give you a proper mating press in return.”

  
“B-breed my ass...!” Lucy sputtered as her friend’s face loomed inches above her.

  
Alex chuckled. “I suppose that's the best you can do in your state... very well. I'm going to impregnant this voracious asshole of yours, just like you wanted.”

  
It was then that she began to really push. Lucy felt the fat tip force her open, the thick shaft invading her colon. Ten, solid inches of bumpy, textured horse cock burrowed to the back of her intestines in one smooth motion. To say she moaned was an understatement; Lucy cried out in pleasure, amazed to feel every little bit of texture the strap-on had. While Alex fucked her raw, she could practically map out the exact shape of the toy. That massive, flared head was stretching her further than any of the men had the day before. She felt her intestines expanding to new sizes to just barely accommodate it as it came careening back and forth through them.

  
Alex's body was practically one with Lucy. Their position had their hips slapping together loudly, bodies interlocked in such a way that an observer would be able to see every little detail of their seemingly bizarre mating ritual, were they to gaze from behind. Juices dripping from their nethers, flowing and running down their bodies as their libidos continued to grow unwanted. They would forever chance every bit of pleasure they could, be it derived from physical touch or the mind.

  
“How's it feel to get fucked by a horse? To have a hung stallion buried to the balls in your shameful ass? Tell me how much of a slut you are for it!”

  
“I love it! My slutty ass wishes it had been bred by something so... endowed!” Lucy exclaimed, clearly delirious; her eyes could hardly focus and her tongue threatened to hang from her mouth. “I want it to finish inside me...!”

  
The last line got Alex's attention. “Oh? You'd let a virile horse stuff your abdomen full of its seed? What if I told you this one actually could?”

  
Those eyes were drawn back into focus, as if the magic words had be uttered to summon Lucy back. “P-please cum inside me! I want to be stuffed to bursting, until it oozes out of every hole!”

  
“Well, I suppose I can't say no. After all, this toy still needs its limits tested as well as validity of the claims on it... it's supposed to be real.”

  
She leaned up, using Lucy's bent back legs as support so she could watch it all unfold. Still plunging deep inside, Alex snapped her fingers and triggered the enchantment of the toy. It glowed, growing warm to the touch as the spell began to work. Lucy felt the immediate effects of it, namely all the thick cum spurting from the tip and drowning her intestines. Her toes curled as her senses were once again overwhelmed. Only once had she felt something like this before, during her personal training, yet this was a step beyond that and seemed to have no end in sight.

  
“Oh fuck, Lucy... Why is this so hot? I feel so fucking turned on.”

  
The wizard was confused, but realized what was happening as she looked down towards her body. Her stomach was slowly swelling, bulging from the sheer volume of fluids. Each pump of cum made it rise further and further. She felt she bloated, even all the combined seed of those studs hadn't been enough to do this! Only once her stomach had approached the size of an early pregnancy did Alex stop, with another snap of the fingers, and no doubt did she have to force herself too. Alex slowly tilted Lucy higher, getting her at a wonderful 90 degree angle before she began to pull out.

  
“What's going to happen when I uncork you, Lucy? I want you to show me just how depraved you are...”

  
The massive head of the toy slowly exited her intestines, slid past her colon, and finally stopped right at the exit. Lucy could feel the suction, the fluids trying to hold it in. She groaned each time that Alex pulled, her whole body lighting up with pleasure. However, with one, strong yank, the flared tip audibly popped free and a stream of cum began to squirt out after it. Watching with a mix of bliss and awe, Lucy felt one of the oddest climaxes filling her. All the cum that had bloated her belly was streaming up and over top of her, smattering her body with thick globs of seed.

  
Some of it fell into her open mouth, and Lucy was in awe of the taste, the richness it had. Only the most lively of men could compare to it, she left her mouth wide to catch everything she could. Her breasts and face were soon covered with semen, a sputtering, gurgling trail of seed running out of her gaping anus and down her front. At least a gallon of spunk had drained out of her, returning her stomach to its flat, taut self.

  
Lucy was hardly conscious for the first minute after that climatic moment, lazily swallowing down what cum she could. If she could stuff her fingers in her gaping asshole, to dig out more of the tasty fluids, she would. She came to to see Alex rubbing all the cum into her skin, even stealing some for herself. Her lips kissed and sucked the stuff from Lucy's tits, the very same lips eagerly kissing the dazed dame and pushing a mouthful of pseudo-cum across that intimate bridge. Forced to swallow even more, Lucy didn't complain one bit.

  
“Shit... Lucy, you never cease to amaze, it's like you're made of elastic. Think you can do it again, with even more toys in these slutty holes of yours?~”

  
“Yes... fuck my ass... into a gaping mess...” She replied, barely managing a single word.

 

“Good answer,” Alex purred, letting Lucy's lower half fall back onto the bed. She worked to pull her to the edge, as she wanted a good view this time. “I'm going to have so full you won't want anything else.”

  
She spun about, quickly gathering a few more toys, before returning. Alex was ready to make this a big one. The first toy was at least eight inches, wide enough to plug Lucy's already gaping hole, sliding deep into her hungry ass. If it weren't for the fake balls on it, she'd have swallowed it up. Yet that wasn't the only hole getting stuffed. Lucy's cunt was getting a special treat, a rare recreation of a dragon's ‘appendage’. It was wonderfully tapered, bumpy, and with a thick knot to boot.  
Lucy cried out in unfettered bliss as her pussy was stretched to the limit. The fat dragon dildo slid all the way in, the massive knot popping inside and opening her lips beyond anything she'd felt before. Everything was fighting for space, there wasn't enough to go around, and Alex hadn't even gotten the last toy inside. Her flared horse cock began to push at the edge of her already strained anus. She looked for a way in, playing every angle until she found the right one.

  
It began to slip in, just the edge of the tip at first, but the rest came soon after. Lucy moaned in ecstasy as the massive cockhead stretched her pucker to the absolute maximum, literally testing her limits. There was a tiny bit of pain as those ten inches of fake meat slid into her colon, yet the pleasure was far too great to care. She had the girth of  three massive dildos inside her; she didn't even care what sort of state she would be in after this. The celestial wizard would soon be a drooling mess as Alex pounded away, taunting and chiding whenever she felt like it.

  
“Tell me what an sexual fiend you are, Lucy! I bet you just love taking dicks in every hole, getting stuffed full of cum!”

  
Lucy could barely manage a coherent sentence, but tried her best admits her throes of pleasure. “I'm a m-massive slut... and love cock and cum... please fuck me harder! Breed my slutty ass!”

  
“Spoken like a true, blue, hopeless whore!” Alex exclaimed, slapping her friend's ass hard. A red print was left behind as a parting gift.

  
Her motions were growing faster and harder, almost threatening to push the extra dildo in deeper. With the way Lucy's gaping hole was stuffed to the absolute maximum, it was a surprise it didn't get pushed further in. Alex was grinding every inch possible, hitting with every thrust, the flared tip threatening to pull out the other dildo. It was lucky it didn't, but Lucy was too lost to care either way. She moaned in time with her lover, unable to hold back her enjoyment.

  
“I wanna feel you inflate,” Alex whispered, playfully biting Lucy's ear. “Get up on your knees for me so I can feel your whorish ass get bred.”

Lucy did as told, albeit a difficult request. She got up onto her limbs, dildos grinding against her, and was soon in position. Alex grabbed hold of the wizard's sensitive belly, playfully squeezing it as she rushed for that delicious finish she craved while Lucy was still unprepared. Soon, the time came.

  
This was the moment to strike. Vulnerable and weakened from being stretched in every way but one, it was time to add in that remainder. Alex plunged as deep as she could, watching the bulge appear as the massive head expanded Lucy's colon. With a simple snap of her fingers, it began once again. Lucy trembled, gritting and groaning through her teeth, watching as massive, incalculable amount of cum was injected into her. Each long, hard spurt expanded her belly, shaking and jiggling as her body was flooded with seed. She almost thought it would come out the wrong end as her abdomen became even more pronounced than her chest, but Alex showed mercy.  
She turned off the magic, stopping the flow into Lucy's cum-bloated. Alex held still, watching her partner squirm under the pressure, feeling it for herself as Lucy's eyes begged for release. Lucy couldn't manage the words, and hoped her gaze would be enough of a plea.

  
“My, my...,” Alex whispered giving a final few thrusts as she held Lucy’s bloated belly. “I can still feel it deep inside, right under my palm. I suppose such a good performance should afford a bit of mercy.”

  
To her fortune it did, even after the taunting; Alex laughed as she slowly eased out, a dull pop echoing out once again as the horse cock squeezed out from Lucy's rectum. With all that pressure, it was little surprise what happened next. Quivering in delight, the other two dildos simply fell out, her stuffed belly pushing them straight out. Another torrent of cum came rushing out of her massively gaping ass, Alex bending down to shove her mouth into the never ending stream.

  
Lucy moaned loudly, almost braying like a horse as liters of cum left her stretched out ass. Her friend let the seed coat her, swallowing as much of the steamy spunk as she could, trying to test it a bit herself. It was rich, delicious, and most importantly in massive supply. By the time it was all done, Lucy's stomach back to normal, Alex had drowned at least a liter and stuffed her own stomach. Though, no where to the degree of what she had done to Lucy.

  
They were left in a stupor, having to wait and relax. Their minds were fraying and burning out, and rest was needed. Alex climbed into the bed, kissing Lucy on the lips as she pulled herself close. For what must have been an hour, their lust addled minds had them making out and fingering each other. Lucy was finally able to get inside of the photographer, digging her digits in deep and getting a feel for herself. Yet, it always seemed Alex was read to one-up her.

 

“Want to feel something amazing,” Alex whispered as she slid down her friend's body, giving Lucy’s amazing breasts some attention on the way down. “I bet I could fit my hands in these fucking delicious holes of yours...”

Lucy knew how strange it was, but was enthralled with the idea. She spun onto her side, lifting her cheek invitingly. “Oh, fuck yes. Get your hands in my holes, I want to feel you all the way inside!”

  
“Wink that ass for me, first. Then I'll gladly shove my whole arm in there.”

  
The visibly gaping anus did its best, an audible squelch sounding from it as the loose walls tried and barely succeeded to close shut. Before going back to being massively wide, of course. Alex felt her heart beating heavy as her fingers began to probe her lover’s ass once again. She started with just a couple fingers, poking and spreading Lucy’s leaky ass. Her ass was as pliable as rubber now, stretching out with the easiest of touches, goading the photographer to push deeper. Soon there was four fingers in, letting her open that anus in every direction. Lucy moaned loudly, spreading her cheeks wider as Alex went for the whole package.

  
Every finger was in, her entire hand opening Lucy’s butthole. She made a point with her fingers and made the dive. Lucy’s greedy ass swallowed her hand, colon stretching with little issue. Alex was in to the wrist and already the celestial wizard was sucking deep breaths of air through her teeth. It made the reaction all the sweeter as her hand went deeper, testing her limits. The blonde groaned as Alex sunk in deeper and deeper, stomach visibly bulging as her hand explored her depths. Only once Alex sunk her elbow in did she reach the limit, Lucy shaking and quivering from the pleasure.

  
“Fuck, Lucy... what a hungry, little shitter you've got. You swallowed my entire forearm! But let's not forget your sweet, little honeypot...”

  
It was a bit difficult to find the angle, but Alex began to repeat the process. Slowly, gradually, she opened her friend wide and stuffed her whole hand inside. Lucy looked like she was going to pass out, her holes being ravaged by her lover's hands. Alex could get in only a portion of the way, but Lucy's pussy still fit in more than either expected. She felt the walls trying to grip her, those muscles trying their best, but they were far too tired... and Alex was just getting started.

  
Simply clenching her hands into fists made Lucy gasp in delight, and when she started thrusting her fists, she could barely maintain her composure. Those hands were reaming her, loud squelches echoing from inside her body, as she moaned as loud as her body let her. Alex could feel herself as she pistoned in and out, the membranes of the wizard hardly thick enough to keep her fists from grinding past one another. She wished she could be in the receiving seat, but knew she wouldn't be able to take anything quite this big. However, Lucy still seemed to crave more.

“Ohhhh, fuck...! Fuck my holes harder, Alex! I can feel you at my womb! Use me up and leave me a gaping mess!” Lucy was completely lost to it now, having no regards to keeping her voice down. It was a good thing no one could hear them, were they at Lucy's house, everyone would have heard her.

  
Alex laughed, more than happy to oblige the little slut. Her force double, tripled, her fists practically slamming in and out of her. The photographer made sure to attempt to pull them out, stretching those holes past the point of no return, before shoving herself right back in. Lucy's stomach was bulging with every thrust, even more so than when she’d had that long dildo deep inside her colon. Just watching this, having a hand in it, made Alex crave her own pleasure. She'd been on the sidelines for too long and needed her own special time.

  
She aimed to finish Lucy off, timing her thrusts to a rhythm, making her go wild. Her friend could hardly get the air she needed, the pleasure threatening to pass her out. Alex knew just what and when to do, and timed herself perfectly. At the height of the blonde's ecstasy, she began to pull out while her hand was still clenched. Lucy's eyes practically rolled back into her head, her breath merely reduced to weak buffs between grit teeth. It was a battle of force and Alex was winning.

  
Within seconds of each other, her fists came audibly popping out of Lucy, forcing her to cry out. A stream of fluid sprayed from her cunt as she fell to her side, going limp as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Her gaping holes twitched and spasmed as her orgasm wracked her unconscious body, Alex getting a good look deep inside both of them they were so wide. Alex wondered if she'd even be mentally all there after she woke up.

  
She decided to prepare herself, and left for a few minutes. They needed some more lube, after all. Lucy had been a greedy, greedy girl and used most of it...

  
=====

  
When Alex returned, Lucy was mostly back to normal, save gaping holes and a massive, sticky mess. She was calm, no longer dazed or lost. The room felt hot still, the heat of their bodies had almost made their own little climate. Though, this just made Alex even more ready for another round. Though, it would be different this time around.

  
“So, Lucy, ready to take your turn in the driver's seat? My holes are just aching.~”

  
Alex's words made the blonde realize she hadn't ever been the giver in any situations yet. The very prospect of it seemed exciting, more so as her friend got on all fours and presented herself to Lucy. She also made the startling discovery that she hadn't given these pretty tidbits a look yet. On closer inspection, they looked pretty much like hers, save details that Lucy figured were unique to every person.

She didn't know where to start, exactly. Lucy pulled a few toys from the bunch, but that didn't solve anything on its own. Thankfully, Alex noticed her confusion and got up from her spot to help. The photographer pulled out a nice looking strap-on from what her blonde friend had grabbed, as well as a small surprise. As she helped Lucy fit it on, Alex took that little surprise and pushed it right up her friends ass. It was a nice, thick plug, yet one Lucy could take easily with all she had done today.

  
“Oh! You just can't stop yourself, Alex,” Lucy exclaimed. “Maybe I ought to punish you for it.” Alex bristled at the idea as she got back into position. “Well, I can't take as much as you can, but I have been a very naughty girl.” She wiggled her ass at Lucy.

  
It was the truth, this pervert woman had subjected Lucy to the most wonderfully, torturous moments she'd ever had. Getting her back for it made perfect sense, and it wouldn't be the strap-on to start with, either. Lucy already knew how to spice things up. She grabbed a small trio of beads, small being a relative word. They were at least an inch or two wide, with no loop on the end. The best of plans came to mind and she quickly acted on it.

  
She dragged her tongue across Alex’s sweet, perfect asshole. Lucy slathered it with spit, tasting deep the flavor of her friend’s anus. The taste was amazing, as expected, and she could barely keep herself from digging in; she had to keep on track and proceeded to push that bead where the sun doesn’t shine. Alex groaned as the first of the beads began to cram itself into her. Her asshole wasn't as eager as Lucy's, but her friend was extremely motivated. With some tried and true dedication, and some extra lube, the photographer's hole began to give. She groaned through grit teeth as her anus expanded to take the full two inches. It practically swallowed it as it reached the halfway point, her pucker clenching tight as it gobbled it up. Yet, that was just bead one of three. The other two admittedly went quicker, though they still had Alex tearing up from the strain. Lucy may have been able to take those beads without issue, but it was a challenge for her friend. Once they were in, snuggly shoved right up Alex's ass, Lucy began to make her move. She knew where to aim but took a second to get used to the motions. Taking a deep breath, she began to stuff her friend's other hole, cramming her cunt full of soft rubber. Alex moaned, grabbing at the sheets as her body was stretched in ways she had never tried on her own.

  
The dildo and beads rubbed together, massaging the thin membranes that separated them. It was electrifying, addicting... no wonder Lucy loved it! This wasn't even the main course and she already knew she would crave more.

  
“Jeez, I feel so full, Lucy... now fuck me. Fuck me like an animal,” Alex murmured, wiggling her ass.

It was time for Lucy to drive and she had learned plenty while being on the receiving end. She began to thrust, grunting as she slammed into her partner's hips. Those soft cheeks bounced to her beat, a soft moan joining alongside them. Alex was already making noises like the animal she claimed to be. Lucy loved it, the sounds and motions, and just had to give into her desires.

  
“Take it, you bitch,” Lucy exclaimed, slapping her companion's ass. “You slutty, little dog of a woman.”

  
She could see Alex bristle at the sharp words, no doubt hitting a weak spot with more than just the slap. Lucy began to work her body as best she could, hammering her friend into submission. Alex found her face buried deeper and deeper into the sheets, her muscles a quivering mess. There was no way she would last much longer like this, if her lover granted her such a blessing.

  
Lucy was truly fitting into the role of the dominant. The rush she got from controlling the scene, fucking her friend however she saw fit, was pure bliss. It gave her ideas, constant streams of consciousness that she could act on if she so desired. Mere whims given form... and one was far too interesting to pass up.

  
Just as they were reaching the high point, Lucy pulled out. The photographer was about to object when she was flipped onto her back, eyes meeting her partner’s, and felt it prodding other places. Her legs were pushed up over Lucy’s shoulders, her ass under assault again, the head of the dildo seemingly twice the size as it tried to shove itself into her tight hole. Alex cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, it felt amazing getting more pushed into her colon, the toy slowly sliding in, but those beads were getting pushed deeper. She could feel them working their way past her bends until they were hidden away deep inside her ass.

  
“Ah, fuck... you're really putting them in deep, Lucy,” Alex moaned, pulling at her cheeks. “Fuck me good and hard!”

  
Lucy smirked. “Not just yet...”

  
Reaching back around, she grabbed hold of that dildo inside her ass. Lucy pulled it out, moaning as it came popping out without a single issue. It was dripping wet and ready for a new home. Alex had little time to react, outside of moaning like a beast in heat, as it was shoved into her cunt. She felt it slide all the way in and her body couldn’t have craved a hard fucking more than now, yet she could barely get the words out.

  
The wizard was happy to oblige, even if Alex didn’t audibly ask. Lucy rammed into that sweet asshole just as previously requested. It was a wonderful time watching from this end, to see Alex's breasts bounce and swing; it made sense as to why it was so addicting. The wizard was going fast, too, the slapping of their skin a wonderful beat to hear, the moans just as good. That exposed clit got some more firm pinches, Alex whimpering in delight as her whole body felt totally eclipsed with pleasure.

 

Overall, it was a hectic, passionate scene. They didn't have a care in the world, just fucking for the sake of it. Though, even after that brief rest, the two women were exhausted. This would undoubtedly be their last go and Lucy was determined to make it a good one.

 

Alex was given the business as hard and as fast as the blonde could muster it. Her muscles threatened to give out, her lungs struggling for the air she needed. She was happy to see her friend in much the same state, her teary eyes dull from the overwhelming pleasure. Lucy would hold out just long enough, the climax was close, but not a minute more. With a few, bed-shaking thrusts, Lucy gave Alex that orgasm.

  
Her back arched, muscles taut, mouth hanging wide open as she ‘howled’ to the proverbial moon. The toy that had been buried in her snatch came sliding out. Fast. It came flying out, right between their legs, and clattered to the floor behind them. Alex collapsed to the sheets within seconds, her body unable to take it all. Lucy held herself inside, letting her friend experience it to the fullest, and only pulled out once it was over. To her surprise, a bit of fluid came out with it. Something warm and sticky... but she hadn't used that one toy.  
“Damn... you did me in good, Lucy,” she muttered, slowly getting onto her knees. “You pushed them so far in... want to catch them for me?”

  
Lucy nodded. It would be a good way to end the fun, a little bit of final butt stuff. She laid down next to Alex, letting her prop herself over top. The photographer grunted, pushing as best as she could with her worn out muscles. Her body felt it all moving, slowly inching to the exit. Alex found it surprisingly good, a sense of ease coming as she began to push out the beads.

  
Or rather what they had turned into.

  
Her friend sputtered as that gaping pucker above her face began to squirt cum. She felt the warm fluid spray into her mouth, covering her lips and nose as collateral damage. Lucy was surprised, those must have been yet another magical toy, perhaps they transformed, but in any case she decided to take it all in earnest. The noises squelches filled her ears as a pitcher's worth of spunk came noisily into her mouth. To the best of her ability, Lucy swallowed it, caring little as the flow smattered and rolled from her mouth when she was forced to close it. It was such a raunchy act that, were she not already dead exhausted, she was almost horny just from drinking it all.

  
But, just as quickly as it started, it ended. Alex held her belly, happy that her own little cascade of seed was over. She turned to see the aftermath, a cum-hungry Lucy mindlessly trying to swallow it all, and was as happy as could be. The photographer began to pull away the nipple clamps and rope tied around her friend's breasts, something Lucy had practically forgotten about with all the action going on, before turning her sights on helping clean up. Their lips and tongues met, scooping and transferring the sticky, tasty jizz back and forth, snowballing it until they even grew too tired to do that.

  
With the two woman as clean as the could possibly be, which wasn't much given the massive scene that had unfolded, they cuddled up. Their hands gently played with each other, bodies touching in the best of places as the whispered back and forth.

  
“I've never had such a good time, Lucy... I hope we can it again some time,” Alex said with a smile. “I know Im going to fuck the shit out ofyou.~”

  
“Not if I do it to you first, imagine being this loose,” Lucy purred, spreading her legs and worming her fingers around to her gaping holes. She slid her digits in, pulling her holes wide open and exposing her innermost areas to her lover. “I think you're just getting awakened to being a sex fiend, just like me...~”

  
They would exchange ideas and make plans. It would merely be their responsibility to follow up on them, which was as likely as anything. The two ladies could barely keep their hands off each other.


End file.
